Change the Time, Change the World
by Spirit of the 4 masks
Summary: Fairy Sphere has been corrupted. Tenrou Island has failed. They have failed. Shattered like glass, Fairy Tail must reclaim their lives as they stumble upon a new world. Time is ticking as the world they once called home is put in a cycle of death, hope, destruction, and salvation. Can they make it back alive to celebrate as a family again? Only time will tell...
1. Chapter 1

**What Happened?!**

_For this story, I just want to post a new story and idea that probably hasn't been found in the archive so I hope this story will be good. Plus, this is a changed version from the original story it was posted in my profile._

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters._

* * *

Once upon a time, upon the nation of Fiore, laid a famous guild that has been one of the most famous of them all. Its name was Fairy Tail. Renowned for its strength, family, and destruction, they were a lively group. They were the cornerstone for the stopping of events that could have killed and destroyed everything they stood for. The Lullaby Incident. The Galuna Incident. The Etherion Incident. All of this could have destroyed Fiore to the core if they weren't there to stop them. Strangely, the strongest members of Fairy Tail left one day and never came back. Soon, Fairy Tail soon degraded to the weakest guild that Fiore has ever seen. They have just been through one of the most heart-wrenching moments that this family loving guild has to offer. The loss of their fellow guild members they thought of as brothers and sisters. For many days they wallowed in despair for the loss of comfort they used to bring. To Natsu's explosiveness for a fight, to Erza's strictness and will, to Gray's stupid habit to stripping, and many more. They hardly couldn't bear the loss of their usual antics. But, from sadness comes great desire as they would search far and wide from their area of disappearance as they wouldn't back down the search. The search for Tenrou Island will now commence.

Little did they know that the same sea that they were searching, Eternano Waters, was the hiding place of their guild mates but why weren't they opening their eyes to the search for their family?

Let's take a trip down memory lane, shall we?

Mavis, the first guild master of Fairy Tail, has enveloped the island with one of the most sacred magic spells that they could have to offer, the spell, _**Fairy Sphere**_, the ultimate defense spell, in order to protect their island from Acnologia. The drawback of this spell it that it took 7 years for the stasis space to be gone. So let's see what Mavis is doing.

Mavis stares at the open waters as the orange rays of the sun reflect off as she savors the scene, ever so patiently for the barrier to be gone.

_Alright,_ Mavis thought. _The barrier should be finally be going down soon. _She started to sigh. _By then, we should be able to see a boat sent from who knows where. _She then turns back to the forest to float back to the unconscious members of her guild. She wander through their tiny group one person at a time to see how they are doing. She then stopped at the oldest person there is who anyone worth their salt would know as the Titan of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyer. She floated to the ground and crouched down to get a better look on him now. _I wonder what he is thinking about now inside his head?_

She then felt the barrier sending a magical pulse throughout the waters. She then went back to the beach to await rescue from a certain set of magical vessels since it wouldn't take them 10 minutes until any of them arrived here. _Let's see who answered our call since this barrier is about to reveal our presence to the whole wide world._

9 minutes later…

Mavis finally spots a boat that has one thing she recognizes fully. The Fairy Tail insignia. She is finally hoping to meet the other Fairy Tail members and that they can rescue their fellow guild mates. There should be about 5 seconds left until the barrier would be gone.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Mavis was waiting for the barrier to disperse but nothing even happened! _C'mon, c'mon! Why is it not going away!_ The blond-haired girl started thinking desperately. She started to do anything in her power to drop the barrier but nothing happened. _Uh, Fairy Sphere off. Um, I command you to stop, barrier. Um, just drop. Ugh, why isn't it working? Why?_ Tears began forming in her eyes as her calculations weren't right and that the Fairy Tail guild members have to suffer horribly.

* * *

Back at the rescue boat…

* * *

"I guess that signal was just a fluke, guys." A cow boy wearing guy called Alzack said to the crew.

"Leeeeeeeeeeeeevvvvvvvyyyyyyyyyyyy! Nooooooooooo!" said two infatuated idiots who called themselves Jet and Droy.

"Well, that's one search yet again that turned out missing." Max murmered sadly and bitterly.

"It looks like that Romeo will be angry again." Said the wife of Alzack, Bisca.

"Let's just go." Warren said depressingly.

At Tenrou Island…

_Why didn't it disappear? _Thought a shocked Mavis. She desperately tried to do anything in her power to lower the barrier for a long time.

Sometime later…

A single person started to stir out of their slumber. With great tiredness, the person stretched out to awaken this body.

"_Yawn_. That was a great nap." Said the Titan of Fairy Tail. He started to recall the moments that happened before his surprise slumber. He was sure something happened but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"_I see you're awake"_ said a voice coming from somewhere.

"Who's there?!" Makarov said loudly. His eyes scanning the area with his wizard saint training.

"_It's me, silly." _He then saw a spirit float down from the sky to make its appearance. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the person in front of him.

"M-Mavis!" He stammered out.

She gave a slight twirl and smiled at the dumbstruck man. _"The one and only."_

"What are you doing here?

She gave a small giggle. _"Guarding this place from a certain dragon."_

Makarov's eyes had happy light to them. "So you are the one responsible for protecting us. Thank you."

"_No problem. All I did was just use __**Fairy Sphere**__ and we were fine."_

"**Fairy Sphere**?" His face turned into one of extreme shock. "That means we were stuck here for 7 years!"

She gave a nervous laugh. _"Not exactly."_

"Phew, for a second there you were about to say something wor-"

"_You guys were stuck here for over a thousand years._

* * *

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Can you repeat that?**

_**I would like to thank everyone who read this story. It is simply amazing that many people actually love this story. For me, it is a simply great.**_

* * *

"_You guys were stuck here for over a thousand years."_ Mavis said very nervously to the old man. What happened next was anyone who heard these type of news would do.

"I think I have some sand clogging in my ears." Makarov began cleaning his ears with his pinkie. "I could have sworn that you have said we were stuck here over a thousand years! They obviously made me mishear your words so, c-can you repeat that?" Master Makarov said pretty anxiously, probably thinking that the First Master of Fairy Tail is lying to him about this absurd news.

"_I will say it again, Makarov, so you better listen carefully. You and your fellow mages were stuck on this island for over a thousand years or to be more exact 1625 years due to the stasis aftereffect for reasons that I have yet to discover."_ When Mavis was giving her repeat statement, she saw Makarov being reduced to a crying guild master in the fetal position on the sand. Shock was etched in his face as scenes began to flash in his head of all the distress the other guild members must've been having before. Or perhaps simply, denying the truth of the news. He keeps muttering over and over again: 'This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening.' Over and over again like an insane person.

However, for our favourite and childish Fairy Tail master, Mavis, she has a way to get him out of his shocked state with a very prudent way of doing so.

"_FAIRY… _Mavis began to chant as light began to be concentrated in her hands for a devastating attack against depression. The reaction was what she was looking for in this old man.

Makarov instantly sprang up from his depressed state and used his arms to protect his small frame. "Mavis, don't do it! Please! Not that punishment, anything but that!" He was starting to shiver from the magic gathering in the air as he awaited his so called "punishment".

_SLAP!"_ Mavis yelled as he slapped Makarov right at his cheek with a very, very _persuasive_ move known only to the Guild masters for a devastating punishment. The move, in its own right, sent him crashing back into the forest which probably wasn't a very good wake-up call.

"… _Oops"_ Mavis said with a little guilt. That was all Mavis had to say in the devastation that lay before her. She floated to the crash-site of the Makarov meteorite to see if he was still conscious or not. Thankfully, he didn't fall unconscious of the impact so she decided to float up to him.

"Geez, Mavis. You didn't have to use it. I could've lost my jaw!" Yelled Makarov while holding his red, slightly swollen cheek with his left hand.

Mavis just gave off a small smile. _"But it's not broken, isn't it?"_

"Great, you're just as childish as they say in the stories from Precht." Makarov stated. However, as soon as he said that, horrible memories of the man and his deadly assault on Fairy Tail began to surface from the attack on Tenrou Island issued from the wretched man and reviving the Dark Mage, Zeref. How in the world did a wise and kind old man like him turn into a Dark Guild master? Makarov gave a deep sigh, too much thinking on this subject hurt his head too much.

"C'mon, Mavis," Makarav said to change his thoughts and the subject. "I think it's time to wake up the others from their stasis and bring them the hard news.

A happy expression was worn on Mavis as she floated to the other Fairy Tail but suddenly a psychotic-happy one has suddenly appeared as she suddenly began to channel magic in her hand to start one of the most deadly punishments known to all of Fiore.

"_FAIRY…__"_ Mavis started to say with a joyful, some would say crazy, look on her face.

"No, Mavis! Don't!' Makarov yelled in vain for a desperate attempt to stop the lunatic Guild Master from possibly destroying the faces of his family.

"_SLAP!__"_

**OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!**

Pain-filled cries of the guild members began to fill the air as each and every one of them awake to the frightening power of the slap. They began to now recover from the most excruciating punishment known to mages, they are now seated at the same clearing when they woke up. However, their morning greeting was expected as it could be from any person woken up with the slap from hell.

"Ouch, what the hell Master! What's with the attack? We didn't do anything wrong!" yelled the hyperactive Natsu.

"Y'know, I think you weren't considering that you had the tendency to destroy everything in your path, including Tenrou Isalnd!" Remarked his rival and friend, Gray Fullbuster.

"Shut up, Snowman! You should look in the mirror and then tell me who destroyed everything **and** strips every time were on a mission!" yelled Natsu.

"I do not strip every time, Flame-breath!" Gray yelled back.

"Um, Gray, I think you have to agree with Natsu on the stripping clothes part because-" a blue-haired girl called Wendy shyly exclaimed with a red face and pointing at him.

"AHHH! My clothes." Gray yelled in surprise when he saw himself almost fully nude. He began to hectically gather his misplaced clothing.

"Hah!" laughed Natsu. "Servers you right in doing that, Ice brain."

"Why I oughta-!"

"GRAY! NASTU! ENOUGH!" yelled an angry red-head who was called Erza Scarlet.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Both said in a forced cheerful unison. "See, we are best friends as always. Right, Nastu?" asked Gray with hidden desperation in his voice.

"Aye!"Nastu said in a pitched voice like his talking pet, Happy.

"Erza, can you please stop harassing them. We have other things to attend to." Said the kind, yet with a hidden demonic-edge, Mirajane."

"**ENOUGH!**" roared the Titan-form Makarov. Getting the attention of everybody who were bickering.

"Good. Right now, I have some important news to tell you about."

"Just say it, old man." Said his impatient son, Laxus.

"We were stuck here for over one thousand years." Makarov bluntly replied.

A sudden silence filled the air as the news was being ingested by all the time-wrecked people. Now, here was there reaction to it.

Levy and Lucy just flat out fainted once they heard the news.

Natsu and Happy were being idiots saying that this was cool.

Elfman was spouting off that time traveling over a thousand years isn't manly.

Juvia was accidentally or not producing a raincloud over her head as she huddled over in a corner and crouched in depression.

The rest of the gang just had shocked faces with their jaws hitting the ground.

"Good. Now that the news is out, let's start figuring out a way off this island. Oh, and everyone." He moved to the left to show a figure who was floating around. "This is Mavis, the first guild master of Fairy Tail. She will be helping us getting off this island and possibly joining us."

"_Hello!"_ Mavis kindly spoke while giving a huge wave. However, she wasn't given any sort of reaction from the other people.

"_Makarov, I think you broke them."_

Somewhere far within the mainland, inside a hidden facility.

"Captain, an unknown magic signature has just been detected in the Bone Sea sector and has been increasing rapidly. What should you want us to do?"

"Hmm, interesting…" replied an insane and spine-chilling voice. "Send in 3 squads of Vena Warsaws. Whatever it is in those unsustainable waters could aid us killing the others. What a beautiful _**BloOdY**_ asset to have!

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

Please Review this story!


	3. Chapter 3

**What?**

* * *

"_Makarov, I think you broke them." _Mavis stared blankly at the shocked faces of the Fairy Tail members as they still couldn't bear the news they heard. She probably made it worse by appearing right in front of them and made them think by how a spirit like her should be appearing right in front of then. Let alone still being "alive". However, she knows only one way to get them out of their funk and it won't be pretty. _If _they don't react to it fast enough.

"_FAIRY…"_

"AAH!" The un-shocked group yelled. "Not again!"

"_There." _Mavis said in a cheery tone. _"Now you guys are all better."_

"Better?" questioned Gajeel. "Now were more terrified of you from what you did to us!"

"_But you guys are out of your state, aren't you?"_ questioned Mavis. With an experienced eye, you can see a crazy glint in her eye just waiting for the wrong answer to be said.

"Yes, yes, we're fine." Lisanna said quickly. "Now, how are we supposed to get off this island?"

"Simple." retorted Bickslow. "We build a boat with our magic!"

"But won't that fail immediately due to our magic being incapable of creating a boat?" countered Freed.

"Oh shut up, Freed! We can make Gajeel make us a boat with his metal."

"It won't be able to float." retorted Gajeel.

"Okay then, well, let's just get Gray in **Ice-Making** a boat for us."

"It will probably melt in the water and our body heat will accelerate the process. More so on Natsu."

"Hey! Watch it, Snowman!"

"How about we all create a specific part of the boat so we won't be able to destroy or misshape it in any way?" offered Evergreen. Everyone seemed to be in agreement from that idea has many people began thinking on what parts to make.

"Alright, let's do it but who does what?" Laxus asked.

"Simple," Makarov replied. "We will have to wake up Levy and Lucy to make use of our time better but let's get on with the planning."

"Erza, use that sword of yours to chop off the excess vegetation so we can use it for boat materials. The forest here should be filled with trees durable enough for a potential storm"

"Right, Master Makarov" Erza responded while getting her sword.

"Gray, Gajeel, I want you to make some special material from your magic from your magic."

"Sure." Both of them stated as they prepared to cast their magic.

"Elfman, I want you to help out Erza as she brings in the wood from the trees. With luck we will be able to finish the boat by today."

"Sure thing, Master. Helping out is MANLY!" shouted Elfman.

"Lisanna, I need you to scout the area with your **Take-Over** so you can find some food for us for the voyage. Hopefully with our luck, animals began taking shelter here after being alone here for so long."

"Alright, Master!" Enthusiastically replied Lisanna as she changed into creature with a tiger-like form.

"The rest of you will be the construction crew as the materials begin to flow in. Also, somebody please wake up Levy and Lucy. We need them to pitch in as well. No slackers and slacking."

"On it, Makarov!" shouted Laxus as he proceeded to give them a nice wakeup call: A lightning bolt to the back and behind.

_**ZAAAAAAPPPPP!**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

_**3 hours later…**_

* * *

People were beginning to work on their projects as the materials began to flow in from the forest. From Elfman rushing in with logs of wood on his shoulders to Lisanna bringing in patches of food as she darts into the forest and coming back again. A lot of the people were extremely busy with crafting that boat of theirs with some elemental outbursts from Gray and Natsu but all of them were so engrossed in their work that they didn't hear the sound of machines coming right above them.

Until it was too late.

"_Alright, Alpha carrier 4-9, do you have a visual on the targets?" _asked a voice on the radio communicator on the ship.

"Yeah, I have visual on the them." replied a gruff voice. "Although, do we really have the right targets?" questioned the same gruff voice. "I was expecting a huge machine that was capable to blast through towns with ease but not dozens of people."

"_Whatever, Dreamer, but have you seen their magical signs?! There off the charts! Put them all together and we have that destructive weapon you want so badly!_

"_Stop chatting and get in the fray now!"_ ordered a loud voice over the comm.

"Yes, sir!" _"Alright, boss!"_

Back on the ground, the guild-less members were almost done with the boat but finally they heard a sound in the air. Confused and cautious at the same time, they began to scan the area around them before they set their sights on something above them in the atmosphere. It was three sleek aircrafts with a unique design that slightly resembled a dragon just minus the arms and legs. The colour of the aircraft was a slight shade of purple with azure coloured claw shape designs in its chassis.

Before they knew what was happening, a massive gust of air blew them off their feet as the three aircrafts suddenly landed on the beach.

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" An authoritative voice rang across the dust cloud. The sound of boots crunching on the sand were heard over the whirring sounds of an engine.

When all the dust cleared, they were completely surrounded with armored soldiers with guns pointed right to them that they didn't see before but they look too devastating.

"Nobody move!" yelled someone from the front. A soldier with regal designs meshed in his suit. A radio communications helmet was also helped distinguish him from the other as he held an imposing air around him. "You are to be silent as we escort you to our headquarters. From there our captains will decide whether or not you survive!"

"You can't do this to us! We don't know what you are planning to do!" yelled Lucy.

"Why don't you just leave us alone?" yelled Natsu.

"Simple. It is because we want your magic for our cause. Whether or not you're alive or dead is none of my or my superiors concern."

"Also, we are the ones who are wielding the death guns here. I suggest you keep quiet and easy to deal with." The soldier said with malice.

"Now come alo-" Before he could finish, he was almost punched in the face with a **Crash** enhanced fist from Gildarts. A massive whirlwind blew through the area from the supposed impact but something was wrong. The Fairy Tail knew that immediately that something was different. A punch from Gildarts like that should have devastated the area in a small radius. Everyone was surprised, the destructive fist was caught in the palm of the army militant! Not even a broken arm or scratch appeared in his striking figure. In fact, a cocky smile was worn on his face as psychotic killing intent filled his face. His hand began to crunch Gildart's hand as pain spread through his face as he was brought down to his knees.

"Well, what do we have here? Do we have a rebellion here?" he said smoothly. The killing intent was now fully amassed and fully expectant in his smile"Let me show you what we do to people like you."

Gildarts was too much in pain and shock to notice anything to happen.

"**Estuans infernus.** (Burning hellfire)" The attack completely engulfed the red haired man as he scrambled and rolled on the ground to quench the raging inferno that surrounds him. His screams began to fill the air as he tried to put it out in vain. Natsu tried to help by trying to eat it but somehow he couldn't eat it.

"Now do you see our power!" the man said with a dark gleam in his eyes. "You are powerless to stop us. Now just follow my men to the Warsaws and you should be fine. Heh, for the most part"

A sudden shot rang out as a grunt was heard over the crowd. A single henchman of the militant was lying down on the ground, bleeding. Dead.

"Shit, what was that!" The head militant asked quickly. Heads began turning to find who did it.

A fast figure darted from who knows as he began to use a set of unknown magic. Once the eyes began to recognize the figure, one could tell it was a young, dark purple haired boy.

"**Undo excusso**! (Wave shock)" a blue shockwave emerged from the boy as it swept the balance of the people off while also knocking out the Fairy Tail member.

* * *

They began to regain consciousness, they were boarded upon the inside of a transport plane (Mavis somehow included) with the same boy who saved their lives.

The boy finally recognized that they were awake and began to make calls into a radio from his belt. When he finished his calls, he walked over to the gang of people who are awake.

"Thank you, boy, for saving us back there." Said Makarov. "Do you mind telling us what's going on?"

"First of all, my name is not 'Boy', its Yatzua." his voice and answer was quick and sharp. "Second of all, I'm guessing that you don't know what's goin' on around here. Are you deaf to the world?"

Makarov scratched his head with slight embarrassment. "Well, we were slow on receiving the news. Mind telling us?"

Yatzua gave a small sigh. "Fine then but don't expect it to be okay with cherry blossoms on it." He gave a deep breath to remove any nerves in telling the news.

"You are in the middle of a Civil War."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Are you kidding me?**_

* * *

"You are in the middle of a Civil War." Yatzua stated bluntly. Sparing no concern over these washed up people. Who in the world didn't even hear about this war? It's been over one thousand years! Where have these people been living? An island? Scratch that, he already knows. Anyway, why should he care about their feelings? It's not his problem that these people were clueless.

He was staring at the people's reactions to the news. You could say that their actions went a bit out of hand as they were getting out of control all over the place. For the majority of the people there, they were just standing there in shock with their jaws hitting the ground. Two girls, one blonde haired girl with some weird keys on her waist promptly collapsed but still conscious but the other one with blue hair in an orange sun dress almost looked faint. The pink haired boy just laughed and spit fire spouting out how many people he could beat but Yatzua could see through his eyes. His eyes were hiding fear over the war but Yatzua saw through them. One other blue haired girl strangely transformed into a puddle that freaked out him but he got over it. What really wondered him was that ethereal spirit that was floating back in forth in panic around the airship. He couldn't put his finger on it but this spirit looked a tiny bit familiar to him but he can't draw it out of his memory.

He shook himself out of his thoughts. First things first, get these guys out of this predicament.

"Wake up, knuckleheads! I will not repeat what I am about to say so listen up!" he yelled loudly like his drill sergeant. Who knew getting yelled at had its benefits? Anyways, the clueless people sort of straightened out themselves so he got out the rest of the news. "Alright, as you already know from me, you're in a middle of a civil war. There are two sides of the world you should be aware of. One side was the group back on the island who tried to either kill you, torture you, or capture you. Maybe either all three. Those guys are called Evermoon Eclipse. These were the people who corrupted the government and most of the people in their dark ways which then their efforts were finally accomplished in taking over this world. Some of which were including ruthlessly killing off many of the good people who tried to resist them and the historic houses of the guilds."

"Evermoon Eclipse?" questioned a red headed woman wearing set of armor. "Sounds a lot like a guild I've heard about when I was travelling on a job. Apparently, they were affiliated with Grimoire Heart. If what you say was true, then they grew terribly stronger than I have ever anticipated." Yatzua's heart skipped a beat when he heard that name. Waves of bad memories were coming back to him as he recalled the name.

* * *

_Houses burning across the city. Bleeding and dead bodies littering the streets of his town. Screams, groans, and the sounds of flesh being carved away were swarming the alleyways of the grand city. Voices were calling over the battlefield, calling for their parents to care for them but they were already gone. A commanding voice rose over the flaming field as the last of the knights have fallen._

"_We are the devils of Grimoire Heart! And you shall be our meal of sacrifice!"_

_Women and children were scrambling around the flaming atrocity that was once called Lumina, one of the sacred cities of Fiore. Men and the last of the Rune knights stationed in the world rushed valiantly but vainly to face their enemy and their doom. _

"_Hold them off!" yelled a blood stained middle aged man. He was brandishing a pipe wrench over his head as he clubbed mages left and right. A slash was attempted to sever his head but blocked it with his gauntlet and smashed the attacking soldier in the chest, breaking his ribcage in the strike. "We have to protect the others. For Lumina!"_

"_FOR LUMINA!" The impromptu army cried out. Rushing to meet the army that is descending upon them. Spells and bullets were flying as cries of pain were heard amongst the burning city._

"_Mom, what's happing?" asked a young Yatzua. _

"_We have to leave the city, dear." Replied hastily his mother. Sweat and worriment were scarred among her face as they darted within the ruins of houses. "Bad men are attacking the city. We have to leave in order to keep us safe."_

"_But what about dad?" Tears was in his eyes of the thought of not seeing his father ever again._

"_Your father is a strong man from a famous lineage, Yatzua. If we have time, I will tell you all about it. But now, we have to leave!" His mom said with an even tone. Hurriedly running around the ashes of wood and stone._

_Everything seemed slow to him. Screaming children of calling for their mommas, the roars of the battlefield, the cries of the mourning, it seemed like a thousand years to get out of the city. _

_Eventually, they made it to the outer gate of Lumina. Groups of refugees and overseers of the rune knights were heading out of the city quickly, hoping that whatever salvation that awaited them outside could aid them in their time of need._

"_We're here, Yatzua! Were finally here!" Exclaimed proudly Yatzua's mom. Yatzua gave a cheerful smile as they ran to the gates eagerly. _

"_STOP RIGHT THERE! KILL THEM ALL!" roared someone right behind them. _

_Yatzua turned around just in time to see a spear in flight, heading to his heart. _

"_NO!" he heard his mother yelled. He was pushed over the gates and landed hard on the ground. He opened his eyes to see his mother impaled with a spear, straight through her back and extending through her stomach._

"_I'm sorry, Yatzua…" quietly murmured his mother. A single stream of tears fell down her face. Giving control to her desire, she collapsed. Never to wake again. _

_Yatzua was just only 5 years old when his hometown fell to Grimoire Heart._

* * *

Yatzua pushed away his thoughts and remained straight faced when he faced his memories. Thankfully, nobody seem to notice the slight discomfort in his eyes but the memories only a moment.

"The other side of the war are the rebels who are now fighting the enemy as we speak. The very side that is right now keeping you alive."

"I guess we have to thank the leader of the resistance on protecting our homeland." Said the very short old man.

"Well, we might not have that kind of time left." Yatzua nervously said. "You see, the resistance is heavily outgunned, outnumbered, and has small territory control. I estimate that the resistance will only last no more than 3 months until our enemy finds us and overwhelms us. You see, the resistance was made up of what we call historic guilds and they were mostly the main source of our fighters. Sadly, there were not that many in each guild, roughly 25- 30 people per guild, and all the major light guilds joined forces with us. With the length of the war, it really took a toll of our forces and we're on our last legs. "

"Then where do we come in?" asked the blonde haired girl with the keys.

He gave a small smirk when he heard that. "I was getting to that. The rebels need your help. With your power we might be able to win this war and retake control of Fiore for the greater good of our future. So I asked of you," He extended his hand forward. "Will you join us in retaking Fiore?"

The huge group had a slight hesitant look in their eyes as they looked at each other in silent conversations.

"Excuse me," said a brown-haired lady who smelled of alcohol. "What happened to Gildarts?" Worry was filled in her face as she expected the worse.

Yatzua recalled the inferno that man had to suffer through. He was lucky that he survived an attack from Interrogations Officer and Admiral "Torturer". They say that he can kill anyone with anything. His most gruesome tale he heard fluttering about was that he used a paperclip to severely dismember and traumatize the most hard-core members of the army. However, Yatzua saw a will in that old man's eyes. The will to live.

"He's… doing fine. His burns weren't significant but he has to stay in the hospital for a few days.

"Oh… okay then. Thank you." Shyly said the lady. She walked back to her seat and quietly cried.

As for the rest of the group, they came up with their decision. A determined look shone upon their faces as the leader of the group, the supposed "Makarov", stepped up to him, took his hand and shook it.

"We accept your offer in joining your resistance. We, Fairy Tail, will aid you in every way."

Yatzua smiled broadly, something he didn't do in a long while. "Then welcome to the Eternal Phoenix, the final ashes of Fiore.

* * *

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Revelation

* * *

_As a celebration of finishing my first high school exam, you guys are treated with a combined chapter earlier than planned!_

* * *

It took a while for the massive airship, a "Ragnarok" class, to head over to the destination they were hoping for, the headquarters of the rebel base. They landed with a loud bump but nothing they can't handle as the landing ramp lowered upon the ground. When they exited the airship, their eyes were astonished in amazement as a whole central city, probably the same size as Magnolia maybe even more, was hiding in a cave system with holes in the roof and various other places for light, vantage/exit points, and air.

Many of the guild members began to wander off as many began to marvel the city and being amazed from the beautiful light reflecting off from the crystal growing around the city.

Wendy was especially enjoying her time as she began to enjoy exploring and playing around a bit with her magic. The air was surprisingly pure and she got a huge energy boost from it so she was dashing all over the place with energy making her being energized all over the place. She dashed and dashed, narrowly missing people that were in her way until the fun ended with her crashing into somebody, tumbling around the ground until they hit a wall.

"Ow…" Wendy complained and scratched her head in slight pain.

"Hey, watch it, short stuff!" shouted a slightly deep feminine voice coming from right above her. When Wendy turned to look who it was it was, a girl who looked faintly familiar and around the same age as Yatzua. Her hair colour was colour brown which was shaped with a ponytail at the back of her head, skin was white, and her eyes were in slits. Kind of raises the question on how she could see. Another strange thing was that she was two smoking cigars. **TWO** of them. Kind of questions her health and how she performs.

"Will you get off or are you just going to stay there staring at my face?" She said sarcastically.

Wendy hastily got off her and wiped the dirt off her dress. "Sorry." Wendy apologized with a slightly red face from embarrassment. "I didn't mean to hit you. I didn't look where I was going."

The smoking girl got up of her position and wiped the dirt of her navy blue pants. "Well watch where you're going, short stuff. People don't like others who crash into people at high speeds."

She raised her eyebrow in curiosity. "Speaking of which, what are your powers to begin with. No one has that type of speed unless if it was enhanced with **Speed** magic."

Wendy had an uncertain look in her eyes, debating to tell about her magic. "Well-"

"Wendy!"

She turned around to see her pet exceed, Charle, flying up to her before falling to the ground in exhaustion just mere centimeters from her.

"Charle, are you alright?" Wendy asked in alarm as she crouched down to check over her.

The Exceed struggled a bit before standing up on her rear paws. "I'm fine, Wendy, but don't run that fast! I could hardly keep up with your speed. Especially if you are around people, you could've crashed into someone."

"Sorry…" Wendy said quietly.

The lady gave an acknowledging whistle at the marvel she is seeing in front of her. "That is one cool pet you got there. Never seen anything like that before in my life. Can you tell me where I can buy or get one of these pets since I haven't heard of a flying, talking cat before around here?"

"Well you can't get these kind of creatures here. I don't even know how to get one myself. I just happened to find one when I was younger."

"Oh…" The girl said half-heartedly.

"I also gotta ask you something, why were you staring at my face when you looked up? It looked like you were trying to figure out a puzzle. Did something come out of your memory?"

"She couldn't just help staring at your ugly face, Zozo." said a young voice.

The girl, Zozo was the name, turned to the culprit who said that with a devil like look on her face mixed in with complete anger. "SHUT UP, YATZUA! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, I AM NOT UGLY AND MY NAME'S NOT "ZOZO" IT'S ZOE!" yelled the angry girl.

Yatzua just stuck a finger in his ear to block some of the noise. "Potato, Potato. It's all the same with me."

She kept her gaze but gave a mischievous smirk. "Will you care to take that back, _Zuzu_." Stressing the sound on the "Zu".

Now it was Yatzua's turn to freak out. "I thought I told you to stop calling me by that name!"

"And I thought I told YOU to stop calling me by that ridiculous name." retorted Zoe.

"How about I beat the crap out of you so that you say that name ever again."

"Try it, shit-head. See if you can beat me. I was always better than you anyway."

"No you weren't. I'm the best one here compared to you. Let's see if YOU can beat ME."

Wendy just watched as the two crashed their heads into each other and tried to overpower one another through their heads.

"Oh look, the two lovers are having another lover's quarrel. How romantic of them." Cooed a cowboy hat, green haired boy who was walking towards them.

Yatzua and Zoe immediately stopped what they were doing and blushed ran over to the green haired boy and started to choke the life out of him. "I am not in love with her/him, Reeko, nor will I ever will in my entire life!" Both said at the same time. They looked at each other before turning their heads blushing before dropping Reeko on his rear.

Reeko got up before wiping his butt of any dirt and putting back on his hat. "Yeesh, you don't have to be so rough, you know? I'm still a littlekid!"

"You're thirteen!"

"Whatever." Reeko took notice of Wendy who was watching the conversation from a safe distance. "And who are you?" inquired Reeko.

Wendy blushed in shyness. "M-my name is Wendy Marvell. Nice to meet you."

"Wendy Marvell, eh?" He walked around in a circle to get a better look of her. He finally gave a big smile. "Well, you are quite the marvel yourself."

Wendy blushed beet red from hearing that comment. "EH?!"

Reeko gave off a laugh before he was pounded in the head with something very hard and landed in the dirt.

"You perv!" yelled Charle who was holding a rock in her paw and started pelting him in the head. "You checked her out when you said that! How indecent of you!"

He rubbed his injury and sat up from the ground. "Hey, I was only passing a complement. Nothing more." He dodged another barrage of rocks from an angry cat-thing. "And stop throwing those rocks!

"Hey, Yatzua?" The said boy turned his head when he heard his name. "Weren't you instructed to go and retrieve her? We were supposed to head back and attend a meeting with this "Fairy Tail".

Yatzua grabbed his head in panic. "Aw shit, I forgot all about that! Asauchi is going to be so mad!"

"How late are we for time?" hurriedly asked Yatzua to Zoe.

"10 minutes…"

"He's going to kill us!" The three of them yelled in horror.

"C'mon, we got to move!" rushed Reeko.

"Last person there is a dead man!" yelled Yatzua.

"Hurry up, squirt, before we end up as lunch meat!" shouted Zoe as she grabbed Wendy's arm and dashed as if her life depended on it.

Wendy was finding it hard to keep up and Charle was just holding on to her clothing barely as their speed increased.

How is she going to survive this madness?

* * *

"**YATZUA! ZOE! REEKO! HOW DARE YOU COME HERE LATE AND UNPREPARED!**" roared a tanned middle aged man with red spiky hair. He was dressed in rugged clothes consisted of torn pants, a patched up native shirt with a strange medal on it, and a torn cloak. However, he seemed to command great respect (maybe fear) in his comrades as they stood by him. The greater examples were Yatzua, Zoe, and Reeko as they cowered in fear as they await their punishment for their problem. It's kind of like how Natsu and Gray cower in fear from Erza but in a slightly lower concern level.

"Yatzua," shouted the red haired man but at a quieter scale. "Explain to me why you and your team are late for this meeting?!"

Yatzua gulped deeply, clearly showing the fear that he radiated. "Yes, Asauchi sir!" He was starting to sweat bullets as he began to think of the outcome of this conversation. "W-we were, uh, side-tracked from getting the girl, sir. We didn't realize that we were over the designated time."

The black eyed man called Asauchi was annoyed with this answer. "And just how you were side-tracked?"

The dark purple haired teen gave a nervous chuckle as his two friends, Zoe and Reeko, looked away and whistled nervously to try to avoid attention.

Asauchi just shook his head. "I think I know who the culprit was." His voice immediately returned into the persona of a raging banshee. "**I want ten thousand push-ups by the end of this meeting**!"

The trio gave a horrifying look to the officer. "But sir-!"

"**No buts!** **Now drop down and give me twelve thousand push ups!**"

Seeing that they can't reason with their officer, they immediately started doing the extremely torturous workout that they have to do.

"Asauschi," a woman complained beside the man. "You shouldn't be so tedious to the kids. They'll die from your workouts instead from the field of battle."

Asauschi just let out a breath. "It's their own fault that they arrive late, Hane. Who can say that they can be great on the battlefield if they can't arrive on time for a meeting?"

The woman named Hane just gave a small sigh. "Can't you just let them be? It's time to show the love. Your love for them could be quite small."

"Heh, I don't care what little love I have for them. All I want to know is if they are in top shape for the coming battles."

"There physical strength, yes. The physical and mental strain, probably really high after this workout."

"Bah! They can resist this! This is nothing compared to the enemy!"

"I don't think the enemy has this kind of thing…" The pink haired woman murmured.

"If I may," butted in a silver haired person. "Shall we continue this meeting?"

Asauchi and Hane both nodded and returned to their line up while the unlucky trio still did their punishment yet they were on the verge on collapsing.

A young woman cleared her throat to get the attention of everyone. "I presume you already know why we're here."

Most of the captains nodded while the guild group just sat there, waiting for the upcoming news.

"We are gathered here today to come up with a plan of attack at the mountain base near the countryside."

A cyan coloured haired man with multiple scars on his face spoke up immediately. "Do you think we have enough soldiers to attack that base? Even if we could spare any soldiers, it won't be enough to defend it from any attacks."

The young woman gave a small smile. "I wasn't finished yet, Capt. Sinnatra. I already know that we don't have the firepower to stop them." She finally turned her head to the Fairy tail guild. "But maybe, we finally have a chance to win."

"What are you talking about?" retorted Sinnatra. "Are you talking about these _kids_ who know nothing about this carnage?! This batch of hoodlums are weak who can't even hold a candle against our enemy! What do they call themselves? Fairy Tail? I think that they can turn tail and run home and sob up their cruelty. They aren't even accomplished fighters! I think you're losing your mind, Head lieutenant Kirita!"

"Hey, give them a chance." Said a silver haired man with a blue and red dragon design vest. The same man who got Asauchi and Hane put back in place. "Remember what we sensed a few hours ago? Their combined power rivals at least our whole line up of captains." His words were easing the members of Fairy Tail since they were tensing up from hearing being called kids and being weak.

Sinnatra scoffed at that info and folded his arms. "I'll believe it when I see it, Gin Ichimaru."

All heads were turned when hands slammed downed the table from the Fairy Tail members. To be more exact, it was Natsu, Gray, and Erza.

"So you think we are weak, don't ya?" Gray said angrily.

"Do not insult the Fairy Tail guild name from your slandering." Erza stated.

"How about you fight us to prove our strength?" stated the anger boiling Natsu.

Silence filled the room from the sudden disrespectful outburst coming from the infamous trio. Shocked faces were placed on the rest of the guild members while surprised looks were worn on the faces of the captains and the trio consisting of Yatzua, Zoe, and Reeko. Unfortunately, they fainted from exhaustion from doing the push ups and they still had 9000 more to go.

Maniacal laughter filled the room which sprouted from a single individual. The person was wearing an eye patch over his right eye, a leather jacket over a sleeveless shirt, and torn navy blue jeans. His left eye has a vertical scar while his hair was laid back and shaggy.

"Hah Hah Hah Hah Hah Hah Hah Hah Hah! I love it! These kids got spunk and power to boot." The man placed gripped his hand on a sword handle and unsheathed a worn blade. "Maybe I can enjoy a fight today instead of being bored from those ass-wipes calling themselves 'Evermoon Eclipse'."

Kirita opened her mouth to speak. "Calm down, Zaraki. We don't want these people in critical condition or dead right away. Save your lust for battle for another time."

"But High Lt. Kirita, why don't we test their strength as we presumed before? If we do that, I can enjoy the fight and brush up on my skills." Replied Zaraki.

Kirita thought about it in her head as she was weighing the possibilities. She sighed as she gave her reply. "Alright. I give my approval over this fight." She turned her head so she can talk to the Fairy Tail guild members. "Please choose your combatant for this fight against Kenapachi Zaraki."

"I will." Erza stated. Determination showing on her face so she wouldn't back down from her opponent.

"Alright, I'll bite. Who are you, young lady?" questioned Kenapachi.

"Erza." She replied. "Erza Scarlet." No hint of fear was glimmering in her eye but there was something else in her eyes. Something that stirred Zaraki in his lust for battle. Zaraki smiled more broadly in anticipation.

"I like your spunk, little lady." Kenapachi gave a maniacal look in the depths of his eyes. "If you didn't already know, my name is Kenapachi Zaraki, captain of division 11, and sword fighting expert."

Her face remained stoic but anticipation glistened in her eyes. "You shall see that I am a strong opponent so don't take me lightly."

"Hah Hah! You shouldn't take me lightly, Erza Scarlet. It could result in your death." He stated. Putting a lot of emphasis in death.

"Your fight will be scheduled at sundown at the above forest." Said Kirita.

"What?! Why not now?!" Kenapachi both complained and shouted.

"Because we can give them a chance to regain their strength. You heard their report when they got here. They stated that they've been in stasis for over a millennium. Why not give them a chance to get some rehabilitation training?"

"Hmph, fine but no later."

"Yachiru!" Kenapachi yelled across the room.

"Yeah, Kenny?" squeaked a young little girl with pink hair behind the unconscious trio.

"Were leaving so get a move on." He stated quickly.

"Alright!" She ran up and grabbed on to the man's jacket, giving her a human transport.

After they left, Kirita turned to Erza. "I suggest you be prepared against him. He is a wild card in our force but he is loyal."

"Don't worry," Erza assured. "I won't lose."

Kirita turned to the rest of the guild. "I recommend that all of you train as well. Who knows what happens to you after all these years."

Makarov nodded. "We will take your advice and train. We won't be a disappointment to you."

Kirita smiled. "Good. There is a training ground ten minutes south from this compound. I will send some people to escort you there."

"Alright, very well then. Let's go." Makarov stated to the others.

Before they left, Kirita motioned Lucy to come over to her. "I see that you have the same keys as the ones we have here." She opened a locked box she got from a drawer to show her something that made Lucy ecstatic. It was the keys of the other Zodiac: Libra and Pisces! "I would like you to have them. Strangely, every time we tried to use them, nothing happened. But," She placed the two keys in her hand. "I have a feeling that you can use them."

Lucy greatly took them and said thank you very fast and numerous times before leaving to the rest of the guild to the training ground.

Kirita turned to leave and remembered a memory from back then. "Heh… She is just like you, isn't it? You better be smiling, Layla Heartfillia.

* * *

_**10 minutes later…**_

* * *

"We have arrived at the training ground." Yatzua stated. He was still weary from his torture and it was evident through his movements. Same with Reeko and Zoe. The training ground was filled with training dummies, rocks, forests, and a few barren fighting zones as well. The compound was surrounded by thick walls so it won't be broken by any fighting means.

'I suggest you get going. Captain Zaraki is a monstrous man and he is no slouch on the field of battle."

"I'll be fine." Erza replied. "Worry about yourself."

He gave a tired chuckle. 'Yeah, I know."

"Alright, Fairy Tail!" Makarov ordered. "Time to get on training!"

The training ground was filled with chaos after that order as the Fairy Tail members did their definition of training: Fighting each other.

"Natsu was tossing **Fire Dragon's Iron fists** at Gray who was countering with his **Ice make**.

Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen were teaming up and fought against Gajeel, Elfman, and Mira.

Laxus was sparring against Juvia, Lisanna, and Wendy who was reluctant to fight against him.

However, some others were having problems that can't be explained to them.

Let's start with Erza, shall we?

"Erza, fight me!" Natsu yelled.

"Heh, alright Natsu. Prepare to fight!"

"My money's on Erza." Cana said. Taking bets on who is going to win.

"Same here." Said Levy.

"Us three, as well." Evergreen said who was representing the Thunder God tribe.

The others also placed their bets on Erza thinking that Natsu was going to lose.

"Do you guys even have jewels, anymore?" questioned Lucy.

They just kept silent as they waited for the fight to begin.

"Master Makarov," spoke Lucy.

"Yes, Lucy."

"I'll be going to the forest over there to do some things"

"Oh?" Makarov raised an eyebrow. "What are you planning to do over there? Why not stay here and watch the beat down that's about to happen to Natsu?"

Lucy shook her head. "As much as I like to see that, I don't want to be caught in the crossfire from their attacks. Besides, I need to get in touch with my celestial spirits. It's pretty strange that none of the greeted me. It's very strange for Leo too since he should have appeared when those soldiers back at the island attacked us."

"Alright, my dear. You can go on ahead."

After Lucy walked off to the forest, Makarov turned his head to observe the battle that is about to ensue.

"Are you ready, Natsu?" Erza asked.

"I'm all fired up!' Natsu shouted.

"**RE-QUIP!**" Erza shouted. A bright glow encased Erza, changing her Heart Kreauz armor to one that will favor this battle. After the light dimmed down, the guild couldn't believe her eyes.

ERZA WAS NAKED!

A look of shock hung on Erza as she stood still from her state. The male members in the guild, except for Natsu, blushed madly from the sight and gave a tremendous nosebleed which never showed any sign in stopping. Makarov was in pervert land right now as he continued to stare at her with a blood waterfall coming from his nose. Even Yatzua stared intensely at the, "beautiful" as he put it, sight that befell him. A blood river was coming out of his nose right now but promptly stopped when Zoe punched him in the head who had a strange expression her face. Was that jealousy? Reeko was the only one with morals and dignity as he looked away at the sight.

* * *

_At the forest…_

* * *

_Alright_. Lucy thought. _Time for the moment of truth._

Lucy took a deep breath. "Open! Gate of the lion, Loke!"

Roughly 10 seconds past and nothing happened at all. Lucy had a worried face as she attempted to call on her other celestial spirits.

"Open! Gate of the Water Bearer/Golden Bull/Giant Crab/Maiden/Archer/Twins/Ram/Scorpion/Goat, Aquarius, Taurus, Cancer, Virgo, Sagittarius, Gemi and Mini, Aries, Scorpio, Capricorn!"

She even tried to open the gates of the other zodiac keys that she was given. "Open gate of the paired fish/heavenly scales, Pisces/ Libra!"

To no avail, nothing happened after all that. Lucy fell to the ground and disbelief. "Why aren't heeding my call?" Barely holding back her tears from not able to see her friends.

Just then a letter fell from nowhere and a bright glow began to take shape around Lucy.

With confusion and curiosity, she ignored the bright light and picked up the letter to read it. She dropped the letter and began to cry waterfalls to what it contain.

The letter read: To the mistress of the fairies that is the bearer of these celestial keys.

The Celestial Spirits are dead.

* * *

_Please review my story and favourite/follow it._

_Some if not all ocs are connected to characters in Fairy Tail. Well, there relatives to be exact._

_Please review on the progress of this story please!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Celestial Upbringing**

* * *

_As a celebration on completing my exams, here is another combined chapter for your viewing pleasure._

* * *

The Celestial spirits are dead. That single, unbearable sentence hit her hard to the heart. The memories she had from them began to play in her mind. All those memories being a painful reminder to her now lost spiritd, no, her lost friends.

"But isn't it impossible for Celestial spirits to die?" she tearfully muttered under her breath, remembering the conversation she had with Loke before.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, Leo." Asked a curious Lucy. _

"_Yes, my princess? What is it?" responded Leo._

"_Can the Celestial Spirits actually die?"_

_Leo thought about it for a little while before replying to that unsettling question. "Well, as you know, if we are beaten physically to the limit we are sent back by either the celestial spirit mage like you or by our own doing to regain our strength and heal our wounds."_

"_Also, if we stay in the world of the living too long, our energy will run out and we will disappear."_

_Lucy nodded but something bugged her in her mind. "But what will happen if someone found the way to enter the celestial spirit world without the use of a celestial spirit or letting them invite you to their realm."_

_Leo gave her a stupefied face. "It is impossible to enter the spirit wold without those conditions. However, if they do get in…"_

"_What? What is it, Leo" inquired Lucy._

_He looked like if he was remembering something from a distant memory. Just there yet just out of his reach. _

"_It's… it's nothing." He said uncertainly. "C'mon, the guild is expecting us. We can't let them keep them waiting."_

"_Okay." Replied Lucy and sending back Leo to his home. Still pondering about that thought Leo had in his mind. Just what was he thinking?_

_Flashback end_

"Just… why?" Lucy asked to herself. Nothing but several bright glows not being diminished somehow began to comfort her in her depression.

She began to hear singing that came from an unknown voice in the air that sounded like Lyra's.

"W-what?" asked a confused Lucy. Muddled, she began to sway with the music as she began to imagine her fallen friends.

Lyra: The musician. _What shall I play for you?_

Aries: The actor. _I… I'm sorry…_

Plue: The pet thing. _Plue!_

Taurus: The golden bull. _My, what a wonderful body you have, Lucy!_

Virgo: The maid. _Do I need a punishment, princess?_

Cancer: The groomer. _What would you like your hair to be today, Lucy?_

Aquarius: The raging storm woman. _Sorry, I meant to hit you._

Sagittarius: The archer. _Who will be my target?_

Scorpio: The sand man. _We are family, are we not?_

Horologium: The time keeper. _She says this and that._

Crux: The cross. _Found it._

Capricorn: The agent. _Are you ready?_

Gemi and Mini: The twins. _How may?_ _We help you?_

Loke: The protecter and leader. _Yes, my princess?_

For each one she imagined, one bright light that surrounded her lessened and disappeared into the air before being replaced by something that could not be explained that well.

When the music stopped, she opened her eyes to only widen in surprise. She looked upon the glowing images of her spirit friends. All solemnly smiling as they looked at her with gloomy eyes.

"Everyone…" Lucy whispered and cried once again in seeing her fallen comrades slowly disappear from reality.

"Please," she begged in a small voice. "Don't go."

As the last of the spirits left from this reality entirely without a goodbye, another one of those notes fell down from nowhere as she picked it up. When she read it, all she could do was smile from the content of the letter gave her.

_Dear Lucy,_ addressed the letter. _We wouldlike to say to you that we will always be with you. Even though we are dead, the spirits will guide you in your journey with the resistance. Through the courage, trust, and power that you have, we will bestow upon you one of the most powerful ability and rank in_ _our world. The power to amplify and combine with your spirits to gain new feats and powers. The power to become a shaman queen._

With that, a blue light began to wrap around Lucy as her appearance began to change. A mirror appeared with the note and she took it to look at herself to see if she changed at all. She gasped at the image, thinking who that person in the mirror was since it doesn't seem to be her at all.

Her hair remained the same but was put down with a star hairclip pinned on her left side of her hair, her face was half covered with a light gray shawl which covered her mouth and nose. Her regular clothing attire changed as she was dressed in a beautiful starry night shirt which showed off her belly quite nicely and cut to see a tiny bit of cleavage from her chest. Her skirt was replaced with the bottom half of a battle dress which looked absolutely stunning with its intricate wave design and the colour of the glacial sky.

She gave a twirl as she was suddenly happy for no reason and began to dance to her own tune like Lyra used to sing. To whoever watched from afar would have been blessed to see this dance since she unknowingly transformed her clothing like an exotic dancer while dancing in a hypnotic way making you want to fall down in fatigue. After dancing from what felt like a warm fire comforting the hearts of others, she picked up the note to read the rest

The rest of the note read: _Now that you are a shaman queen, you will be more in tune with your spirits in battle and off the frontlines as you combine your soul and body with any of our spirits. You can also combine two spirits at the same time in order to gain an incredible power increase. However, this will exhaust your magic faster and cancel out your transformation. In theory, you can stack multiple spirits to gain an incredible power at a time but the consequences will be disastrous and could result in death._

_Right now, only two rightful people in our history has ever been bestowed the title and acknowledged as a shaman queen._

_One of them was you, Lucy Heartfillia._

_The second one was your mother, Lalya Heartfillia._

Lucy was surprised. _My own mother!_ She thought.

_She was an amazing shaman. One of the best we have ever witness to wield our strength. However, her strength couldn't take the stress of a third stack spirit and received an incurable sickness which ultimately killed your mother._

_Be careful, Lucy Heartfillia. Try to stay alive._

_Scholar of the Spirits_

Lucy watched as the letter began to disappear into the light and she wiped the tears from her eyes. _I have to be strong. _Lucy thought intensely. _For them._

Just then, a metal box appeared beside her, making a _thump_ sound when it hit the ground. Another note was attached to this one. It read: _P.S. This is a gift to your famous swordsmen, Erza Scarlet. We have speculated that she will have… difficulty into settling in your time. Expect her to yell and scream in 5…_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

"**IF YOU DON'T HAVE A DEATH WISH THAN I SUGGEST YOU RUN!"**

Lucy sighed. Something big must have happened if she was yelling like that. She hasn't yelled like that since in a long time.

_Anyway, I think you will find that this present will be well worth the wait. We have found and tamed certain spirits and crafted them into special items. I think I know your friend will like this present._

Lucy picked up the metal box and began to walk back to the training ground. One shudders from the horrible screams and sounds she is hearing from the training ground. It's as if a scarlet devil came down like a hurricane and began to tear the very flesh off many peasants. Lucy shivers. It isn't a pretty picture.

Before she could exit the forest, she was eating the dirt as someone crashed into her. Making her drop the box and spilling its contents "Ah! Sorry, Ms." Said a familiar voice. The person was the stripper we all know and love.

"Gray, is that you?" Lucy asked.

Gray blinked. "Lucy, is that you?" disbelief in his voice as the woman in front of him couldn't be Lucy. But at the same time, it was Lucy as the face of hers couldn't lie but her beauty was beyond compare. Oh, will he see her in his eyes.

Then his happiness disappeared as he looked at the box's spilled contents. He grabbed one of the items and shook it at her face. "Where?" His voice shaking. "Where did you get this?"

Lucy was in a state of confusion. The item he was fretting about was an aqua coloured necklace with an oval jewel shaped like a twinkling star. "I don't know, Gray."

His face was now shaded red in anger. "Don't know? You don't know? How could you not know?" Seemingly yelling at her.

"Of course I don't know! I don't know everything about your life! How important is that thing anyway? Is that thing connected to your life!?"

"This was the necklace of my mentor, Ur! Holding one of the rarest object in her jewel!"

"And that is?" Lucy retorted.

"She told me in stories but I am confident that this is true."

"Well get to the point already." Lucy being impatient through his antics.

"Tritonus." Barely above a whisper. "The legendary sea and polar ice spirit that rages beyond the 7 seas. The one fabled to destroy islands with a mere swipe of his weapon is contained within this jewel. If he were to escape the crystal prison that you are holding in your hand, it would be the end for us all!" Gray was trembling like a madman with his hands clutched upon his head. He was crouched and putting his legs close to him for comfort while rocking back and forth.

Lucy was irritated over his comrade's actions, refusing to believe such a childish story could exist.

She kicked him over on to his side and planted her foot on his chest while giving him her well trained "Lucy death stare."

"Get up!" she shouted menacingly. "How can you believe such a fairy tale? She probably told you that story just to give her nightmares in the night."

Gray suddenly jerked upwards and grabbed her by the shoulders, putting his face very close to her face. His eyes were bloodshot and foaming spit began to form around the rims of mouth as if he was taken there and back from insanity. "You have to believe me! I am not insane! There is a spirit that is dwelling inside that jewel and will kill us all."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Like I will believe that there is a spirit there. Now c'mon, help me pick up the rest of this stuff and put it back in this black box."

Excluding Ur's necklace, the rest of the objects held their own regal feeling in some way. The items were apparently a wood carved mask that resembled someone laughing with a plume attached on the forehead, a blood red ruby with a small set of stone columns stretching out of it, a paper crane with the kanji for "lightning" etched in its wings, a broken visor shaped in an orange crescent with the kanji for "nuke", a black and purple pocket watch with a diamond design on the center, and a yin-yang medallion with a symbol of crossed swords at the back of it.

Something strange was going on with these items. It's as if a spirit was pulling the strings on people and emitting their presence near them except their presence.

Lucy shook her head. She couldn't believe that silly story that Gray told them including this weird presence she was sensing. It was probably just his imagination or hers.

Ignoring Gray's panic attack, she continued onward to Erza at the exit of this forest. When she got out, the training ground was in shambles as many of the men were lying on the ground with serious bruises and large injuries on them. The only people who were still "alive" was the girls from Fairy Tail and this girl called Zoe who were cowering in fear in a corner and then there was Erza in her Heart Kreuz armor sitting down on a stump drinking tea.

"Ah, Lucy, there you are." Stated Erza. Remaining calm and collected even after the carnage that happened before. "I was wondering where you went. What were you doing in the forest?"

Lucy was very unnerved over this. How come she could act so calm over this mess? "Fine, fine." Waving her hand to dismiss her nervousness. "By the way," Lucy took the small black box out of her pocket and showed it to Erza, enlarging it over the exchange. Apparently, this thing had the power to change it size so she could actually fit it in her pocket. "This is for you."

Erza took the now large box in her arms. "Thank you, Lucy. But what is it?"

"Apparently, it was holding some items when it was given to me. I think you were supposed to wear it like your armour."

Erza randomly grabbed one of the items and put it on around her neck. It was pure chance and coincidence that she chose the necklace that was originally owned by Gray's dead mentor, Ur. "So, like this?"

A soft aquamarine light fluttered around Erza as it began to wrap around her gently and making her float of the ground a little. A tiny circle of ice crystals began to form around her feet and began to grow taller and thicker over the precious few seconds and minutes.

"NO! DON'T DO IT!" screamed someone who've seen something like bloody mary. "Don't let her wear that necklace!"

Erza turned to see that Gray was screaming like a madman and rushing over to her. Her face was wide in shock over his appearance. His face was a deep red from all the screaming that he continues to do, his eyes were bloodshot, his body was covered in scratches from something, and massive amounts of foaming spit was coming out of his mouth.

"Gray, what happened to you?" Those were the last words she ever said. The smell of sea salt filled the air and an arctic chill hovered over the area as the crystals began to encase her inside a clear crystal, barring anyone from the outside to ever get her out.

"Erza!" Everybody yelled excluding the trio. They desperately tried to get her out but alas, they could do nothing.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" desperately roared an angered Natsu as he threw his flame covered fist at the garden of crystals that encased Erza but with no avail. The punch may have connected but not a scratch was seen at the cover of the crystal.

"Why can't I break it!?" yelled Natsu.

"Maybe if you use your head you can break it." Retorted Gray who returned to normal just seconds after the crystals came up.

"Huh, Gray? Your back to nomal." Stated Lucy who was starting to question Gray's sanity.

"What to do you mean "Back to normal"? I've always been normal."

"Except for your stripping habit, Snowball!" retorted Natsu.

"Can it, Flame-breath. It's amazing how your stupidity allowed you to stay alive!"

"Shut up, Popsicle brain!"

"Scale head!"

"Icicle worm!"

"Flame Gasser"

As the two rivals/friends continued to bicker, Lucy was starting to think about what was going on with Gray. _It's not normal for someone to have that kind of contrast in their personality. _ Lucy thought. _ Gray doesn't have this. Maybe I was right about that presence I sensed earlier. Could've it controlled Gray. _ She sighed over these complications. She craned her head so she could look at the ice crystal tomb that held the swordswoman, Erza. _Just what is she thinking right now in there?_

* * *

_**In a faraway land…**_

* * *

The sounds of waves crashing on the land were heard upon yonder ears of a red headed beauty lying down of the sun kissed sand. The woman began to stir from her slumber as someone began to take notice of her.

A middle aged fisherman with a tucked in blue shirt with an orange and yellow fisherman's jacket covered his tanned skin. His purple hair began to wave from the fresh sea air that breezed through the land. He used the butt end of the fishing rod to prod the unconscious woman to awaken.

"Hey," his deep yet soft voice echoed slightly around them. "Are you going to wake up or am I going to carry you to my hut for treatment?"

The young woman stirred from her slumber and awakened to only see a beach side with a small forest near it and a middle aged man was standing above her. She stood up straight to find out she was wearing a ragged dress with a few holes and being bare foot as well. "Where am I?" Asked the woman.

"You really don't know where you are, lass?" stated the man.

"Yes, sir. I don't know much at all."

"Hmm," the man gave an analyzing look at her before giving a deep hearted laugh. "We don't get many people like you around here with this kind of thing. C'mon, I'll let you stay at my house over the night. Then you could make your way back to your hometown. What's your name?"

"Um, I think my name was… uh. What was it?" She put her finger on her lip and gazed at the sky to think. Her face brightened up and a light bulb blazed brightly inside her mind. "I remember now! My name was Erza Scarlet!"

"That's a unique name. I think I haven't heard of an "Erza" in the village before. Nonetheless, let's head over to my house to get you some food."

They began to walk over to his house before a bunch of storm clouds began to traverse over the distance. This caught the attention of Erza and began shaking nervously. "Um, excuse me."

He turned to face her. "Yes, Erza?"

"Will we be safe from the storm that's about to come?"

"Eh?" The man was slightly confused before he turned his head to see the upcoming thunderclouds that were coming to them. His face darkened but still had that sense of light in them. "Don't worry, we will be safe from them or my name isn't Trit Nosu!"

Erza smiled over the encouragement of the man and began to walk to the house.

Minutes later the storm was finally on them and the sounds of thunder and lightning tore through the skies and the heavy sets of rain began pounding the ground and the roof of the house.

The man named Trit smoked a small cigarette over at the kitchen table while Erza was eating a fish platter that he made for her.

"Erza," The man said. She turned her head from hearing her name. "Have you ever heard about the legend of the ancient warrior spirit, Tritonus?"

"No, I think I haven't."

Trit gave a small solemn chuckle. "Of course you don't. Not that the story has ever been passed down or anything. Anyways, it is an interesting tale that I think you might like." He looked up from his cigarette and looked at her with his pale ice blue eyes.

"Once upon a time in an ancient land, there lived a primordial guardian that ruled over the seas. He was a kind and fare man to every living being in the sea and on land. He had the power of water and ice as he blew away all who tread on the path of evil. The town he lived him treated him fairly and the girls swooned over his heroics and handsomeness but he had none of it. He only cared in protecting the town and not paying attention to lovey dovey gazes of woman." He gave a dark look to Erza whom freaked out at him from his gaze. "But that all changed."

"You see, he had a partner he could always trust his back to. That man was called Teach. They may had their differences but they were a feared pair that thunderstorms could bow their heads to. One day, his partner wandered off to an unknown land and came back changed. Looking delusional and swirled like a whirlpool of madness. He spouted of horrible and crazy thoughts over the things they did in the past. He started to think that the evil that they long fought against was a friend that they should embrace and that the good of this world should burn in the ashes. Tritonus tried to plead to his friend, that he could've have been controlled by an evil presence. Alas, Teach denied this and began destroy the life that easily built the life of the guardian. He used his unique powers of a strange devil to bring catastrophe to the town that gave him so much. Bloodied corpses littered the ground, houses burned into the raging inferno, and a sinister laugh haunted the area as Teach fell into a frenzy of killing people. Finally, Tritonus had enough of it and waved his special weapon, a trident like sword attached to his wrist, in an arc to strike at Teach for his treacheries. He called upon the ancient powers of the sea and the arctic to destroy the man he once knew as Teach. But Teach wouldn't have it and countered it with his own powers. Their battle raged upon the land and continued through day and night. The battle destroying the land and creating new mountains from the powers they possess. Until, the final hour came and both of them used their final attacks to defeat their friend. One could say that one rivaled the sun in size and heat, scorching the land in its wake, while one used all the seas and the coldness of space to create an artic zone of death. When they both clashed, both combatants disappeared from the land. Creating the landscape we sort of know and love."

"Now, Erza. What do you think of this man? Some say this man is a criminal who should die but I would like to hear your opinion."

Erza was awed from the legend. She didn't know that such a person could exist. She swallowed her nervousness and spoke her heart. "I… I believe that this man should not be guilty."

Trit raised an eyebrow. "Oh, why not? He couldn't stop him from killing innocents. Some believe that he **let** him do it."

"It wasn't his fault, sir. He tried to protect the others but that man killed them. In the end, Tritonus killed Teach and stopped his madness before anyone else could be harmed."

Trit gave her an analyzing look, as if he was staring in her soul. It was unnerving to her as she squirmed in her seat. Then she heard laughter. Deep, happy laughter. It was coming from Trit as he put his put his hands on his belly and laughed his heart out. "HAH HAHAHAHAHA! You're an awesome gal there, Erza. That's the first time I've heard someone say that about him! You've passed!"

Erza blinked in confusion. What was he saying? "What do you mean passed?"

Trit gave a grin. "That's the first time someone ever said that about me! I hereby bestow you the power of my soul and armor."

With that, a blue light surrounded her before a bracelet appeared on her left wrist. It was a silver entwined chain, encrusted with blue sapphires and ice blue stones.

"Remember your magic re-quip? You could use it with my armor and soul to equip it to you. But you have to say the words "Enter the Endless Seas and Artic." Or it won't work."

Something clicked in her mind. "You keep mentioning your soul. Does that mean you're already…?"

Trit otherwise known as Tritonus, ruffled her hair like she was a young girl. "You don't have to worry about me. I waited long enough for an heir and you fit the bill." He gave her a cautious look. "Be careful, my girl. There is a strict test to fully keep this armor and that is winning an official fight with someone."

"Can't I just do it to my guild mates?" Erza questioned.

He shook his head. "I wish it was that simple. You already have a fight with someone that could test your abilities."

"You mean Kenapachi?"

"Yes. I think you might like this opponent well. But there is another thing. After that fight, you have to fight me to rightfully claim my soul and armor. No hard feelings. Also, send my regards to Lucy please. She was the one capable of you meeting me. Also, tell Gray that I am not a pyscho in disguise, alright?"

"Alright." And with that, she got up and walked out the door.

* * *

_**Back at the Training ground**_

* * *

The crystal that held Erza began to crack open. Everyone was getting their hopes up that she could get out. Blue light spilled from the cracks and the entire crystal prison broke open. As of now, a new life was born. A peculiar armoured person walked out of the broken shards and stood tall at the scene.

"Erza? Is that you?" questioned Natsu.

When the light died down, they could see the amour that the person was wearing. It held a helmet with a crown like figure on the top, the shoulder plates extending and having needle like incurves on the upper part. The belly was exposed but it had a thin layer of material that resembled silk and the leg armour had a spike protrusion coming out of the start of the leg. The weaponry was unique as it carried a sword that resembled a trident but the hilt was greatly shortened due to it being attached to her wrists. The shield on her right arm had a fin design in the middle which extended to the outside of the shield. The user also had armoured shoes that had the ability to turn into webbed shoes.

"I'm here and ready to fight. Now tell, when do I get to fight Kenapachi now?"

* * *

_Just what could those artifacts Lucy has hold? Will Erza beat Kenapachi? And what killed the Celestial Spirits? Tune in for the next chapter on Change the Time, Change the World._

_If there is anything I have missed and accidentally put a typo in the story, please private message me about it._

_Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Showdown! **

**The King of the Demons vs The Queen of the Fairies!**

* * *

_Announcement: Sorry for posting the chapter so late. After this chapter, I will be going into a posting schedule of every second Sunday or the first Sunday if the chapters are short and sweet. _

_It's been a fun ride typing these chapters for you guys. We've reached a milestone of 750 story views! I would kindly say thank you to all the people who are reading this story and are still going by it. I happily thank you all._

* * *

"Erza, you're alive!" Lucy said. Surprised that she wasn't dead from the prison she was in.

"Of course I am alive. It's not like I have been stabbed in the heart or anything." Retorted Erza who crossed her arms over her chest. Wary of the weapon on her wrist and arm. "By the way, Tritonus said thank you for giving this gift to me. He was thankful that his soul could rest and piece."

"Gray," Erza said. Turning her head to face a puzzled Gray. "He also said that he isn't a psychopath that will kill anybody. Just don't freak from time to time, alright?"

"Freak out? Me?" Pointing a finger to himself. "When did I do that?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "You absolutely have no memory at all of what you did?"

"Yeah. I don't even know what I even did! So it's useless in trying to pry anything out of me."

Erza glanced at Makarov who is now sitting up on a rock beside Gray. "Master, when do I have to fight Kenapachi?"

He conjured a watch in his hand and looked at the time. His face darkened and looked up from his watch. "It's about the time when the sun sets, Erza. It's time to fight Kenapachi."

"Just where am I fighting him?" inquired the armored woman.

"Outside." Replied Reeko. Something felt…different about her. The air around her completely changed. "We were instructed to say that you will be fighting him on the rocky terrain outside this facility so we won't have any buildings to repair. The battleground is on the mountainside directly on top of us so don't try to fall. We won't have anything do with it."

"Eh?" Yatzua looked confused. "We were told to tell them that? I don't remember hearing anything about that?" He was immediately eating the dirt as he was punched in the head curtsy of the smoking lady behind him.

"Maybe because you weren't listening like you always do, Furnace head!"

Yatzua jumped off the ground and kicked Zoe in the gut with a roundhouse kick. "Shut up, Ash-for-brains! Your brain is probably clogged up with all the smoke you get from those cigars!"

Zoe returned the favor by kicking him in the crotch. Yatzua groaned loadly as the hit severely destroying the will he had contained, forcing him on the ground covering his sensitive spot.

"Hah! Now do you think that I have ash in my brains? I think I am smart enough that I can get the last laugh." She was laughing evilly over the dismay of Yatzua, who was sobbing over his defeat.

The people who were watching just looked at them as if they were the strangest pair there was. Reeko laughed from this embarrassment and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that. They seem to be always competitive around each other and want to one up each other. It's also in their blood apparently. Their fathers and mothers always seem to fight with each other just like them but at the same time they're good friends."

"Its fine, Reeko. It just looks like something I've seen before. Their like our Natsu and Gray but at a different temperament." Makarov gave a contemplating look. "However, they look like someone I've seen before in the guild. Do you perhaps have an album that tells them their family tree?"

"We might have it but never mind that." Reeko stated swiftly. He turned his back and walked off. "We have a battle to get to, don't we? Follow me to reach the station."

* * *

_At the awaited battleground_

* * *

The sky has reached a beautiful orange colour from the setting sun, giving off a sincere scenery to the savage battle that is yet to come. A lone figure was staring straight out to the sea, standing on the cliff edge and getting psyched for the battle.

He heard a crunching sound behind him and grinned. His combatant his here. "About time you showed up." He turned around and saw his opponent. He scanned her and grinned once more. "You sure you can fight in that armor? It looks like something to distract the opponent than to fight someone."

"Don't worry." Erza stated while she took a sword stance. Her stance resembled a fencing stance but the shield in her right arm was brought close to her chest while the sword was pointing at Kenapachi with all three prongs straight at his chest. "You will find that this armor will be a grand fight for you."

"Heh, let's see about that." He drew his worn looking blade from his sheath and took his sword stance. "You better be a challenge or I'll just be bored to death."

"Are you two ready?" asked Kirita at the sidelines.

"Ready." Erza stated flatly.

"Let's do it!" battle cried Kenapachi.

"Then let the battle begin!" The two combatants rushed immediately at each other, too fast than the eye could see, and their blades clashed, causing a mighty tremor that shook the ground.

The two immediately backed off before rushing into the fray again. Erza raised her blade and slashed it at Kenapachi swiftly but he blocked it with practiced ease. Then, Erza tried to strike him with an intense flurry of sword jabs aiming at the arm, the leg, the belly, and the head. However, Kenapachi dodged the flurry and blocked some before swinging his sword to strike. His moves were devastating and fierce as it left Erza in the defensive and draining the stamina from her. The moves were hitting her left and right and she could barely keep up. She tried to break away from the attacks but he only rushed after her, like a devil chasing after its victim. The battle was going on long and hard, nobody was giving a chance to surprise them.

Erza shield bashed him near the chest, causing him to stumble back and wheeze out some blood before twirling around him and striking out with her sword. "One. Two. Three!" Each call out was a strike to the chest before dodging a swipe to her neck and striking yet again. Each time, Kenapachi slightly staggered and the blood bled out from his wounds, furthering hindering his attacks. But to her surprise, he smiled maniacally from the extreme flurry of assaults. She slashed at him expertly, carefully aiming at his arms to decommission him but although bleeding lot of blood, he laughs it off like this is a spa or something.

"HAH HA HA HA HA HA! I LOVE IT!" He started to swing his sword like a maniac, no rhythm, no coordination, no sense of a sword style in it, just hack and slashing like it was the most greatest thing in the world. It looked like it was coming from everywhere, overwhelming the girl called Titania since she was barely blocking the strikes. One slash nicked her in the belly but the see through lightweight sea iron protected it well. However, it was still able to cut through it like it was butter, causing minor bleeding at the stomach.

"I'm surprised." Kenapachi said within his sword strikes. "Nobody was able to withstand this long in a fight against me except for really strong fighters. That just means you are the opponent that I've been looking for!" He gripped his sword with both hands and raised it above his head. Preparing for the strike, Erza raised her shield to block it. The blade came down like a guillotine and it smashed right through the shield, crushing the armor beneath it, and destroying her arm with a sickening crunch. Blue spots covered Erza's eyes from the pain and it took most of her will power to not scream in pain and remain conscious from the blow. She jumped back so she can get a breather and analyze her wound. Still useless, her armor was in tatters and blood began to ooze from imbedded pieces of shrapnel scattered across her arm.

"Against you," He began to say. He motioned his open hand to his right eye and ripped of his eye patch. An enormous amount of magic began to surge and grow, reaching wizard saint level and surpassing it! "I can fight with no restraints at all!" His magic began to show as she thought she saw a yellow skull of a skeleton the size of a person haunting behind him. He slashed the air and a yellow shock waved materialized and shot towards her as fast as a cheetah. With barely anytime to dodge, she deflected the shot with her blade and sent it off to the right, hitting a boulder.

She began to sway and stumble, that hit, although deflected, took effort to change course and stronger than it looked. She was exhausted and the blood loss was taking its toll. She was on the brink of collapsing and his opponent didn't seem to be breaking a sweat.

_I don't have much time left._ Thought Erza. "It's time to end this! Ragnarok!" She charged into the fray, creating a thin yet extremely sharp icicle blades hidden within tiny whirlpools around her while jetting towards him at speeds of a black marlin, the fastest sea animal in Fiore, swerving around so he wouldn't get a bead on her.

"I couldn't agree more!" He imbued his magic inside his sword and rushed towards her with a maniacal grin smeared right on his face.

The two met and parted quickly but it encompassed a white light and mighty quake that shook across the island. The audience could only look away but they could hear a _crackling, _a _swirling _sound of waves, gigantic ones, followed by a crash. When they looked back, they saw the battleground soaked with water, covered in ice shards, and both Erza and Kenapachi were unconscious and covered in blood.

"Get the medics!" shouted Asauchi. "They'll die out here if we don't do something."

People with white uniforms and red crosses on their shirts began to immediately bu carefully extract the two while placing them in floating purple and red stretchers.

"Congratulations." Said Kirita who was calmly walking over to the Fairy crew in the stands. She was speaking as if she wasn't fazed at the brutal fight at all. "You've proved your worth. You are now able to stay with us due to your prowess over your abilities and in combat. Let us hope they can make it out of this alive."

"Yeah." Solemnly said Makarov. Worry was etched in his face as he thought about Erza. She looked like she was meeting death. "Let's hope."

* * *

_In Erza's mind_

* * *

"Ow." Erza said. Holding her head since it was pounding up a storm. Clapping was heard behind her and she turned. She saw old man Trit clapping his hand, wearing a worn tunic and jogging pants with rugged pride. A smile was plastered on his face.

"Well done." Congratulated Trit. "You've bested the resistance's finest swordsmen while using my armor. Truly I am impressed. But," His mood took a dark turn as he continued to speak to Erza. "Remember what I said about after the fight? You will have to fight me to claim this armor. So," A bright glow embraced Trit as he changed from his clothing to the armor. His armor almost looked identical like Erza's but the stomach was fully covered with more durable sea iron material and his chest plate had a design of a monster face but only the eyes and mouth. His face was fully covered with the helmet and it was intricately designed with flourishing lines combined to look like a Japanese emperor with the mustache and single line beard dropping to the base of his neck. "Get ready to feel the wrath of the oceans, Erza."

Erza re-quiped into Tritonus armor and got into her stance. "Time to fight."

* * *

_In the mainland. Inside a hidden science facility._

* * *

A masked man began to observe the magnificent view of the land below. Up here, it seems that you can get away from all the tragedies that war has brought upon this land. The man gave a nostalgic sigh. He remembered when this land used to be home to thousands of people walking down these roads smiling as they obliviously walked down their unknown destiny and lives. The sound of children laughing down the streets. The cheers of praise from the townspeople for the guild that used to be here.

Now, only the sounds of gunfire and roars of men can be heard over the city. Oh if only the future wasn't lead astray by those barbarians than maybe Earthland would've been peaceful still.

"All is lost between love and war…" he quietly remarked. He then heard the sounds of loud footsteps quickly heading his way.

"Sir!" shouted a subordinate, rudely barging in his study. "He is awake!"

"Good, good." Replied the masked man. Ignoring the urge to send him away, he turned away from his view to face the man. "It has been quite a while since he was awake. Maybe he could help us defeat those rebels once and for all."

"Um, sir. There was a problem with the reanimation."

"Oh? What is it?" impatiently asked the masked man.

"I think it's better if I show you." Nervously said the subordinate as he directed the masked man to the chamber. They both walked inside the chamber and looked inside.

"Okay, what's the WHAT THE HELL!" shouted the masked man. He took the instructor in his hands and started to choke the life out of him. "Why is he like this?" He hissed.

"I…don't…know…sir… It…just…happened…like…that." Choked out the instructor."

He dropped the man leaving him gasping for breath. He turned to the mishap. "Maybe this could benefit us more than it could destroy us."

He turned to the right to speak to a young child playing with his magic toys. "Hello, child." He smoothly said. "My name is Xavier. You have no need to be frightened by me. What is your name?"

The young child looked at him at curiosity. The child has black hair and eyes with white skin. His clothing consisted of purple robes with a gold trim and the neck guard was almost tall enough to cover his entire face. In a childish voice he said: "Um, I think my name is… something with a Z, I think."

"Keep thinking, child." Encouraged Mr. X. He gleefully thought of all the plans that he would put in store that uses this child. In fact, he began thinking of a way to put this child in a _special _place.

The child's face scrunched up into thinking. He thought long and hard before his face brightened up in accomplishment. "I think I remember now!"

Mr. X gave a happy smile. "And you're name is?"

"My name is Zeref!"

* * *

_Please review this chapter! _


	8. Chapter 8

**Distant Memories**

* * *

**So how is everyone doing? Fine? Okay! Anyways, Happy early or on the date family day! Right now, some family members arrived earlier than expected so we are busy. Hope your family day is good!**

**Disclaimer: From so far and so forth until the readers forget, I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters. All I design is my OCs and the weaponry.**

* * *

Inazuma Leaf Hospital. The one and only place that you can get anybody treated on this island. It houses one of the world's best medics in the field and it could house over five thousand patients yet the architecture made look small to its amount. A place of great interest for future doctors but let's cut to the chase, shall we. Residents around the hospital began to clear away, fright plastered on their face as loud shouting began to rumble the surrounding area. They can put up with the load injured moans of the people in their but they can't put with the shout fest that's happening right now. They know that the manger has a short fuse but this is ridiculous! Who can get her this angry?! The only times that she got this angry was when one of her childhood friends saw her changing in the bathroom and he got six broken ribs just from that. Just who can it be?

"What do you mean we can't see here? She's our friend!" yelled Mira as she argued with the head nurse of the rebel's surprisingly magnificent hospital in the far end of the city.

"I don't care if she is your friend, young lady! She is in a deep comatose state right now and that any disturbances to her may cost her very life!" retorted loudly a maroon hair coloured woman retorted. She is wearing a grass-green vest imbedded with light weight bullet proof fibers and underneath it, she wore a gray, kimono-style blouse that had the symbol for "music" tattooed on the right breast of the shirt. She is also wearing a crystal necklace, some sandals, and a violet earing was adorned on her right ear. "So if you are done, I have to take care of the rest of the patients here." She walked off down the white and beaten corridor that contained rooms filled with agonizing injured people. "Good job beating Kenapachi." Said the departing woman. Her voice was just raised enough so she could only hear her. Even after all that shouting, she was still caring enough to say that to them.

"Mmh." Mira grumbled in frustration. She plopped down in one of the hospital's benches there and massaged her temples to ease out the frustration. "I still don't get why we weren't allowed to see her. If she was in this condition, the more reason we should see here!"

Her companion, Wendy, sat down beside her. A worn and worried look stayed on her face like it was glued right on it. Probably still thinking about the way Erza looked right after the battle. Back then, she looked the Lord of Death personally met her at the hour. Deathly pale, blood enveloping her like a blanket, shattered bones made her right arm contort into a painful position, and being in a deep coma didn't make things better.

"Mira, you have to be considerate about this." Wendy tried to say caringly. "I'm the healer of the guild in a way and you should trust this woman's word. She doesn't tell any lies as she doesn't exaggerate the condition Erza is in. I've seen her, Mira. We've all seen her during that fight when the medics came in. She is in a state that is walking the thin line between life and death so don't make it hard for her."

Mira still looked troubled as she processed the information through her head. It just doesn't sit well with her that Erza, her formal rival, the "Queen of the Fairies, Titania" could be in this situation. She couldn't be near death, could she?

"Erza," She mumbled depressingly. Thinking about if she will see the new day coming before them. "Make it out safe, okay?"

"Don't worry." A voice of a woman stated. She looked up and saw a smiling black haired woman in a nurse's outfit. Her name tag said that she was a senior doctor specialist and her name was Zuna. Apparently from what she heard, she was the assistant manager of this facility and the second best doctor in the field compared to a certain legendary field medic.

"Have some faith in her, Mira. Kimora has got this covered. She isn't called the "Best Doctor in the world" for nothing." Zuna fortified.

"Oink!" A pig in a miniature red jacket beside her oinked in assent. I almost forgot to mention. She carries around a pet pig named Cubenion who sometimes help carry around crates of medical supplies around the entire island.

Smiling and a little cheered up, her thoughts still continue to drift to the thought of Erza. Imagining her in a hospital bed, IV cords attached to her, liquid medicine attached to her veins, and wheezing of a collapsed lung. She shook her head out of those thoughts. She _WILL_ get out of this alive. We just need to believe.

* * *

_Inside Erza's mindscape_

* * *

The sounds of steel and waves crashed upon one another, overlapping each and every sound, and the storm of the century has begun the era of this fight! Torrents and hurricanes blistered over the land as they crashed into a barrier of polar ice. Lightning storms were called and angelic bolts of ice fell down to Earth, impaling the land with spears of ice dedicated to kill the target. This wasn't a fight to control the armour anymore. No, this was something on an entirely new level. This was a fight to establish one's place in the ring of honour, whoever wins this fight will gain the user's respect out of this vigorous battle.

We have the contender, Erza Scarlet, trying to fight the embodiment of the storms and ice in order to claim the armour that was held with high regard before. Beads of sweat rolled down her face as concentration was written all over her face, trying to ignore all the sounds to concentrate all her fighting will to destroy her opponent. She hasn't felt this way since, well, never. She has been what felt like hours and yet her opponent hasn't even broken a sweat. Fitting for an ancient warrior to have unheard endurance. All the more better. However, there is a single problem that still continues to drive a wedge between them. They had the same fighting style, Cursed Bermuda fencing, and the same types of moves that made a legend out of the man. Varying from ice to water, his archived arsenal should be one to be wary of. The problem is that he had more experience in fighting than her. With all the time that was passed stuck in that necklace, he had all the time in the world to hone his skills. Even if he looked like a gentle old man, don't let it fool you, this guy is powerful enough to take on and defeat three wizard saints.

Trit or Tritonus to others, was just hopping on each foot, eager to get back into the fight. He hasn't had this much excitement over any battle since the battle of Wushu hill but that's another story for another time. Inside his mask, he was giddy with happiness and a smile was stuck on his face. In contrast to his calm demeanor, he has another set of personalities that only come during a fight. For one, enjoyment was an example however one could say it was a psychopathic glee that was held. (Should we get him a doctor?)

Anyways, the battle was just getting started as Trit used his magic to propel himself to Erza, who was far away from him to catch her breath, in order to keep the fight going without any breaks.

In reflex, Erza raised her shield just in time before Trit outright crashed into her shield headfirst, causing him to bulge his eyes and give him a major headache. To follow up with his collision Erza proceeded to riposte* followed by two separate lunges to the liver. With little time to parry, Trit immediately engaged in a reckless Coup d'arrêt* which succeeded in only distracting her blade to the left. Leaving a solid opportunity, he executed a deadly move in his arsenal. "Zornhau*," he started to say. In a blink of an eye, his blade was surrounded with a blue tomoe symbol before materializing a twin set of ice wraiths ready to launch a mortal wound. "Demise!" With an eerie shriek, his slash cut right through Erza's armour like butter, leaving a deadly cut from her collarbone to her hip, before the wraiths swooped down and sliced with feral instinct on her stomach.

Crying out in pain, Erza swiped her sword into the wraiths, dispelling them into a tiny mist, whilst falling into the ground in lying on a pool of blood. Curtsy of the open gashes left by the attack. She didn't know he had a move like that in his arsenal. If she knew about that move before, she would have taken extra precaution in fighting him and would've taken less injuries. And yet, here she is, lying down in a bed of blood and waiting to finally sleep.

"Aw," He complained. Erza didn't have the current strength to look up but she could feel the cold steel on her neck. The voice was filled with disappointment but it still held a bit of eagerness. "I thought you would have put up a better fight. Even after fighting that so called "Best Swordsmen" you still couldn't beat me? You are a shame. A disappointment to your guild." Erza could not sit still with the insults she was hearing but her body couldn't make a move against him. Her life being continually deprived and sucked into the endless black hole of death. "C'mon, get up." Words of encouragement were heard from him. Surprised, she couldn't understand why he would say that. "Use your head of yours to look into my spells. You can't be a good close combat fighter without having a few healing spells up your sleeve. Now hurry up before you die from anemia."

"Why do you… want me to…be healed?" weakly mumbled Erza. Only mustering enough energy to say those words.

"Eh heh heh." Trit laughed nervously. If she could see under that helmet, she could see that his face was turning into a nervous wreck and his eyes were darting everywhere but her. "You don't want to know."

Giving him a suspicious look, she began to browse his selection of spells in her head, unaware to what happened in the real world.

_In the real world_

Melody, rookie nurse that joined the hospital over 2 years ago, was assigned to patient Erza Scarlet in room 592 and told that she was to report any change of health if she visits. Gladly accepting the job to nurse her, she calmly walked to her room in order to check her daily rounds. When she was just about to enter the room, she thought she heard a _drip drop_ sound hitting the floor. Shrugging it off thinking that someone left the water running, she opened the door to see a scene which she will never forget in her life.

"KYAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Screamed Melody at the top of her lungs. Her voice echoing across the halls of the hospital.

"What's going on here?!" ordered the confused and invigorated Kimora who rushed to her position when she heard her scream. She was heading back to her main office to prepare some papers but she heard her scream so she rushed over, thinking that a deranged patient could've gone loose. She immediately saw her apprentice, Melody, shocked-still and paled face, fallen on the ground with a gaping mouth. She went straight over to her but immediately stopped in her place when she saw what was beyond that door. The comatose Erza was caked in a fountain of blood, giving a grotesque image of a fallen maiden and her wounds were reopened. Slashes and gashes were covering her image yet she couldn't imagine where it could have spawned. She shook her thoughts out of her head. She was a doctor first, worrier second.

"I need 4 charges of E.M.A bandages, 1 canister of sutures, and one bottle of heal capsules STAT!" She ordered at the still Melody. "I'll handle the rest from here." Still seeing her there, her face was now flushed in anger.

"Are you a doctor or a bystander?" She questioned to Melody. "Move!" Yielding, Melody got out of her trance and immediately rushed to get the needed supplies.

Prepping her magic to at least stop the bleeding, it seemed fruitless to even attempt this operation. How she wasn't dead yet is a miracle in her books. She started hearing the clacking of shoes over the hallways, assuming that was her apprentice, Melody. That peace didn't even last 5 seconds.

"I heard someone scream. Is everything alright?" inquired a concerned voice.

_Damn it, it was that woman from before. _Cursed Kimora in her thoughts. She did not have the patience right now to handle this. Regretfully to get this over with, she turned her head to see the white haired woman stone still, pale faced and sweating in nervousness. She followed her eye's direction to see that it saw Erza, pale and weak, having her lifeblood being drained rapidly in front of her very eyes.

"E-Erza?" Mira stuttered weakly. She couldn't believe her eyes. Erza was dying?

"Mira, what's wrong?" asked someone who was coming up behind Erza.

_Shit! Not her too! I don't want both of them to see this._ Worry was evident in her face as she didn't want that young girl to see this operation. She is too young to experience such a thing.

"Don't let her see it!" yelled Kimora. Getting the message clearly, Mira turned around, stopped Wendy in her tracks and covered her eyes. Effectively cutting off the sight that was about to befall her.

"What's going on, Mira? I want to know what's going on!" Wendy complained with curiosity. Wendy was starting to get anxious over what was behind this cover. She tried to struggle past her grip on her but it did nothing to allow herself to see what's happening.

"Trust on this one. You don't want to know what's going on, Wendy." Mira replied. Fear was evident in her voice as she guided Wendy away from the hospital room.

_Good. That should keep them away. _Kimora thought in triumph. _Now I can focus with utmost haste._

"Melody! Where are you! The patient is bleeding out!" yelled Tsunade at the top of her voice. This is starting to be a really bad day.

"I'm back, Kimora. I've brought the stuff you've asked for." Answered Melody. She was hurriedly carrying a box filled with silver bandages and a few canisters of thread and needles and pills.

"Hurry! We got to start this operation on her. We can't let her die!" With haste, Melody unpacked all the stuff before standing beside Kimora.

"The time is 4:00pm. Let the operation begin."

* * *

_Inside Erza's mindscape_

* * *

"If you really want to keep on losing blood be my guest but that won't make matters any better." Called out Trit. He was sitting on a broken tree stump near Erza who was still draining blood by the second. "C'mon, Erza, get your noggin' goin'! You've been thinking for ten minutes!"

"It's…harder…than it looks." Erza weakly spoke. She was starting to breathe weaker every minute but she is not having any luck finding any spells to heal her. It seems that Trit didn't have any healing spells but he said that he does have some. Just what is he pulling? Erza was just skimming the spells he had, apparently he had 20 pages of spells hand-crafted by him but there must be something in them. Every single waste of a second is costing her life in more ways than she could think of. Why? Why, Trit?

Slowly, something did happen but not what she wanted to happen. Everything started to fade into black. Her body feels like it was lightening and her eyes were drooping into the sleepy void. She had her mind in her losing grasp and her actions were weakening, ever weakening as she relaxed in the pit of the ground. She could not lift a single arm let alone a finger in resisting the growing temptation to close her eyes and rest.

_Looks like my time is at an end._ thought Erza in mourning.

* * *

_In the real world_

* * *

"Shit! We're losing her!"

"Magic repercussion pulse set to 180 mega joules!"

"Can we get any higher than that, Kimora?"

"This is a mage and a patient! We do everything in our power to keep her alive! No matter if she is a civilian, mage, or villain! We are doctors!"

"Right!"

"Melody, prepare an emergency healer cluster nanites!"

"But, there still untested! Anything could happen with them!"

"It's our last shot in healing her. Her heart rate has almost reached a flat-line and we are running out of options!"

"Alright then. Preparing clusters." Melody instantly pulled out the clusters out of the air from her magic storage space, curtsy of Re-quip, and attached them to Erza's body. Priming them to heal at 400 body recovery per second.

However, all it did was just spark out and deactivate while in the middle of the job.

"Crap! It shorted out! And at a time like this!"

"Keep trying to heal her!"

* * *

_With Mira and Wendy_

* * *

We cut back to our female duo as they wait for the fate of their friend Erza Scarlet. They are sitting down at one of the hospital's waiting rooms as the operation still continues. Unknown of the possible deadly fate of her.

"Do you think Erza will be okay?" Wendy asked, breaking the deepening silence that engulfed the pair.

"Hmm? Did you say something Wendy?" Mira inquired. She was too deep in thought to hear what Wendy said.

"I said do you think Erza will be alright?"

"I don't know, Wendy. I don't know. All we could do now is to hope for a safe return."

"Should we inform the others? They're checking the rest of the rebel's compounds and forces."

Mira thought for a while on this matter. Should she spare them the pain by telling them about Erza? Or should she keep it quiet and wait what happens? They already know that Erza is in the hospital awaiting check-up. Should they even know that it got worse? Mira gulped down and gave her answer. "I… think we shouldn't tell them. I know it's selfish but I just can't bear to see the faces of the rest of the guild." And with that, they were plundered back into the sorrowful silence.

* * *

_With Makarov and the Others_

* * *

After they were given quarters to sleep in after the battle, they were treated to get the look of the special stuff that made the resistance. In other words, they can see specific facilities and the divisions that make up the army.

However, Mira and Wendy stayed behind to go see Erza. They were worried sick and he couldn't possibly say no.

Anyways, right now they were visiting a three-story building with turret towers surrounding the corners of the buildings. "This right here," Announced their guide, Yaksha Aulef , who was wearing a cap with the NY symbols, an orange shirt with the phrase "Blaze it!", and a clay bead necklace. Her gray eyes had a certain light in it that had a happy personality and an intellect that exceeds almost all the people on this island. "Is our barracks. As usual, you can find most weaponry stockpiled in here but our prototypes are stored away in the testing facility we saw earlier."

"Normally, we wouldn't allow strangers like you enter our barracks but I think I can trust you enough." She walked up to the iron clad door and retrieved a steel key from her pocket. Inserting it in the lock and twisted it, the door swung open and Yaksha motioned them to come in. Everybody looked uneasy, probably thinking that something is about to blow up but they managed to agree on going. Yaksha popped her head out to see if anyone's watching.

Mavis, who was just floating about and joining the others in their tour to learn more about this place. She was reluctant to enter the barracks but could use the experience for whatever weapons are there.

She was thinking about whether or not to float away and explore for herself until she was interrupted by a voice.

"Excuse me, Ma'am, but would you like to join your friends in here? They seem to need some…guidance or something." Said Yaksha.

"You… You can see me?" inquired Mavis. Shocked that a person not from Fairy Tail could even see her floating.

"Yeah, I could see you. How could I not see you? Your floating about ten meters above the ground and with noticeable long, wavy, blonde hair and yet your telling me how I can see you?" retorted Yaksha.

Mavis couldn't believe it. _Just who is this girl?_ Mavis thought considerably. She floated down to the ground and walked up to the girl. "Tell me, little miss, I don't mean to be rude but can you tell me a bit about yourself? Specifically your family history?"

"Uh, fine then?" Said Yaksha with curiosity and confusion. _Why does she want to know my family? _She thought in her mind.

"Well, I don't know much about my father and mother. Most of our parents don't live until 30 years old due to the war but from what I hear, they were great people."

"Go on."

"Surprisingly, I have a great grandmother that is taking refuge in one of the rebel's retirement homes. She raised me after my parents died from an encounter from a tank. One time when I went there when I was younger, she told me a story that was passed down through our family. From what I hear around this place, other members know this story as well. However, I don't know who they are."

"Once upon a time, four members, young and old, created a guild that started to wow the masses. With each and every member that continues to join them, their popularity and strength have grown. Sadly, after many years, the first guild master has died, leaving the guild depressed and saddened for many days and nights."

_Wait, this is starting to sound familiar. _Thought Mavis.

"Then we have the second guild master who also founded the guild. I don't know why but we weren't told that much of him. Something about a Dark something took him away. Anyway, he left the guild for some reason and handed it down the mantle to the third." Her face then started to light up and began to smile wider than ever. "And then we have the third. The Third really knew how to throw a party as he always celebrated a new member joining them. His generation of members were always so rowdy that they can take down a whole town without even noticing. Heh, my great grandmother was always so fond speaking about that group. To be honest, I don't know how she knows that group of crazies. With all the daily fights that clash there, our ancient ancestor could've been really hurt. Sadly, many of the group always had a sad wound from their past come up like a missing father or their horrible past coming in their front doorstep. The story ends with the Fourth Guild Master as there previous group disappeared without a trace and the legendary guild began to decline. There were a loyal few, like my ancestor, who stayed and protected the guild. This got harder as eventually, there were hardly any jobs to take on." Finally, a look of distaste flushed her face. "Then we got hit by this war bull-crap. I rather not get into details but the magic council that governed the state betrayed their entire nation and began to take Fiore in a massive scale war."

"Do you perhaps know why they do it?" asked Mavis.

"Of course I know what it is. It was money, power, and greed. They could only think about that as they awaited their chance to take over Fiore. Councilmen scum…"

"I see. Do you perhaps know the name of your ancestor?"

"I can't remember to be honest. It's been so long since I've listened to her stories and our history that I've kind of forgotten." Replied embarrassingly Yaksha.

"Well, c'mon now." Yaksha walked back in the barracks. "We don't want them to keep them waiting."

_They better not destroy anything._ Thought Mavis, having a bad feeling in her stomach.

Crossing her fingers, she entered the barracks to see that everything was still in one piece. But weapons were being tossed around without care and Mavis kept on cringing when one hit the ground, expecting it to fire or something.

"Hey! Look what I found!" Gray suddenly picked up what looks like a long barreled green camo- rifle with weird attachments on it. A star mark on the butt of the gun, a crosshair separated into thirds, and saw blades on the sides. Gray decided to aim the gun, swerving side by side and taking aim at numerous people including Yaksha.

"Hey, watch where you point that thing!" yelled Yaksha. Carefully, she pried the rifle from Gray's hands, earning a groan of complaint from him, and set it down in the numerous gun holsters in the room. "That's a G20-FJ automatic rifle you're holding! That thing could kill someone, y'know!"

"As could everything that's in here will." Retorted Gray, not wanting to be bossed around. Except for Erza. Erza scares the living shit out of him.

She gave a tired breath. "Just don't shoot anything or slice someone's hand off. I don't want any of you to die on your first day of enlistment." With that, they proceeded to examine the weaponry without pulling whatever trigger it might be. However, peace could hardly be established.

Elfman found himself stuck between a gun and a hard place as he froze himself top to bottom from a gun he accidently fired. Before he last looked at it, it looked like a shower head combined with a rail, oil drum, and a backpack full of gears. Juvia got trapped inside a hardshell copper ball. Lisanna found a heavy pistol that shot off condensed magma pulses. Cana shocked herself from a gun classified on the side as an ECW-12 then fell unconsciousness. Happy found what looked like a small dagger with runes engraved in them. He happily decided to see what happened and got hit by gravity in the process. Natsu somehow found himself stuck inside a mecha suit that was classified as a WC-K9 Wildcat. He was causing havoc shooting plasma bursts and railgun bullets around the place. Everyone was taking cover as Yaksha tried to disable it. She was riding on the back of the suit prying of the metal cover to reveal circuits. She hastily removed select circuits which disabled the mech and letting Natsu go.

"I told you to not shoot anything!" Annabeth promptly scolded. They were like children who didn't like to do what they are told. How in the world did ancestor survive all this chaos?

"Uh, sorry?" apologized Makarov who was hiding behind some wreckage with the others who were shivering in fear.

"I think we have overstayed our welcome here. We still have to introduce you to the other Special Forces here. It's best to have ties to some people here." They got up to leave but Yaksha was out the door already. They heard her voice pick up outside the building. "Don't forget your spirit friend of yours." The members were quite surprised. They thought that Fairy Tail members could only see Mavis, not just the people that inhabit this island. They tried to find Mavis to give them an explanation why she could be seen but they found her glued to a computer screen with a digitalized battlefield in the screen.

"Hey, Mavis! It's time to go!" shouted Makarov. He got no response from her and decided to walk over. "Mavis! It's already time to go!" This time it was louder than before and he finally got a response from her.

"Must…beat…AI" Mavis was in deep concentration as she tried to play the next best move. This thing was challenging her strategic mind than anyone else had had before and she was determined to beat it. It was using fall back maneuvers, pit traps, decoys, etc. to destroy her forces. She was trying he best and it was a close game. She was addicted. She was now a game addict to this.

"C'mon, Mavis." This time, Makarov somehow grabbed Mavis by the dress and dragged her.

"No, Makarov!" Her arms are wailing and her face was in a desperate phase. "I must defeat this opponent! It is a matter of life or death!" Makarov ignored his complaining and dragged Mavis out of the room, unaware of the "people" in the barracks.

"Hey, looks we have a good player! We haven't had an opponent in a while." A blue pixel sprite hologram popped out of the screen, stretching his "arms" and "legs" to relieve some soreness.

"To be exact, it has been 20 years, 46 days, 12 minutes, and 46 seconds in counting, Epsilon." A green pixel character appeared right beside Epsilon.

"Wow, way to ruin the fun, Delta."

"I wasn't trying to ruin the fun. I was just being exact."

"Well, put a data stream in your mouth and shut up."

"Epsilon, can I go see now?" A purple pixel character tried jumping up out of the back but was blocked by Epsilon.

"No, Theta, it's not a kid's game. You might get hurt."

"Why do I always have to miss the action?" Complained Theta.

"Technically, we all embody one computer so we all get to see the action." Pointed out Delta.

"Shut up, Delta, I'm trying to think of something." Epsilon crossed his arms and began thinking about _them_.

"What is it, Epsilon?"

"Nothing that you should worry about, Theta. It just that… I swear I've seen them before."

"How so, Epsilon? We've been here for 5 years and haven't seen anybody since after Eta and Iota got us trapped in here."

"Hey! We thought that we found Xi and Nu stored in this hard drive!" Two other pixel characters shouted from the screen. They were immediately pushed back by a glowing red pixel character.

"Yeah due to your love-struck idiocy, we've been stuck here without contact for 5 years!"roared the "man".

'Thanks for reminding us, Sigma, but let me think about this just a sec… Oh crap…" Epsilon was flabbergasted as everything began to click together.

"What? What's wrong?" Asked curiously Theta.

"What's wrong?! What's wrong_,_ Theta?! I'll tell you what's wrong! We've just seen the dead rise back from the earth!" Yelled Epsilon.

"This is not logical, Epsilon. The dead cannot be revived. You of all people should know that." Delta said logically.

"But I'm telling you it's _them_. Y'know, what I am talking about Delta! The infamous Fairy Tail Guild is back!"

"You can't be serious. They've been reported dead years before the war even started." Sigma said questionably.

"Trust me on this one, Sigma. They're back and read to kick ass."

"…Should we alert command?" asked Iota.

"HELL YES! Don't you know how much destruction these guys cause and take on a daily basis? These guys are motherfuckin' tanks!"

"I almost forgot to mention, did anyone see that red head enter the hospital?" pointed out Delta.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I checked her health background. Right now she is dying from unknown causes which will terminate her life in 5 minutes."

"Those doctors better know what they are doing." Eta said concerned.

"Relax, Eta, they've got Kimona in there. She'll recover her in no time. Although, it's kind off ironic that a poison magic user is a doctor with that kind of background."

* * *

_Inazuma Leaf Hospital_

* * *

_ATCHOO_! Sneezed Kimona, looking away so the patient won't get any snot. _Is someone talking about me? It better be not Kokai._ Thought Kimona who started to think about pummeling him to the ground if he was _thinking_.

_Never mind that, I got a dying patient here._ She shook herself away from her thoughts and continued the procedure. Things bode ill as Erza didn't show any signs of improvement. In fact, she's getting worse! Her heart rate is dropping and more blood is filling the rom, making anyone weak in the stomach faint right on the spot. The blood red liquid seeped out of the room, staining the floors with vivid scarlet. A suitable calling card of Death. The heart rate is dropping and there is nothing that she could do.

"That's it. I'm calling it." Kimona said in a given up tone. With Melody behind her, she carefully walked out the room, no idea how she will confront the others until she saw it. Blue ribbons of light began to envelop the room, the image of a beautiful woman in armor flashed before it came away like lightning. A harmonic melody began to play and the sound of trumpets began a crescendo. Green blinking lights wrapped around the once thought dead red headed woman but finally, her wounds began to heal at an epic pace and her heart rate increased by the second. Tsunade could only stand wide eyed as something did it's magic. _Just who is doing this?_

* * *

_Erza's Mindscape_

* * *

"What is going on?" thought aloud Trit. He too saw the armored woman that flashed in the air. It began to descend to Erza who now lays motionless on the ground. Carefully, the woman sang an enchanted tune and said three words that he couldn't possibly hear. "Open, Susanoo Leviathen." It's Erza's voice but… she's dead!

Her wounds he gave her healed with utmost haste and the armor began to change, giving individuality to her armor. The set now has prominent lightning marks engraved in her greaves of sea iron. Her shield was changed from a shield with an engraved eye design now holds a typhoon mark on it with three prongs on the three chiefs of the shield. It also includes a wide base which allows more coverage for the body. At a distance, it looked like an anchor. Her sword turned more into a hybrid of a saber and rapier. Her hand guard was shaped like a tangle of snake heads and the sword was splendidly made, giving of a sheen that was found in none. Her helmet now has a more draconian look, with eyes of a snake on the helmet visor, marks of tidal waves and a red circle with flower petals were on her breast plate that covered half of her body flaunting off her stomach, and tiny wings attached to the side of the helmet. Her combat pants turned into the colour of red, blue, and white as it mirrored the kimono bottom dress. It took the design to a different side as prickles of armor extended outward of the back. Trit stood at awe at what happened. His armored soul that he gave her turned into something anew!

He almost couldn't hear what was heard next. He saw Erza stand up and raised her sword right into the air, lighting hitting the ground behind her as she was calling her spell, "Open the cauldron of storms, Yamata no Orochi." He was blasted off his feet as he was propelled back and still getting attacked by her move. Eight dragon-like snake heads with long serpent necks bashed right into him, bringing upon him the wrath of the sea. Lightning surged and struck him, typhoons hit him and almost felt like it tore him apart, and the snake heads rushed at him and felt like it was boring holes in his stomach. He fainted once the seemingly endless barrage of attacks stopped and the storm retreating. In the corner of his eye, he saw Erza faint but he gave a fatherly smile. She grew up a lot more than he expected the last time he saw her. He closed his eyes and thought this before he fainted. _You grew up a lot my little scarlet flower. I hereby announce you my armor and soul to you. I shall accompany you to the pits of hell if it may be. Hmph, you are so much like your mother, Erza. You just don't know it._

"She's awake! My God, it's a miracle!"

"Quick! Get me some of these items so I can at least stabilize her if she needs it."

"Right, Boss."

_Where am I_? Thought Erza.

* * *

_With Natsu and the others._

* * *

"Alright," Yaksha said. I've gathered the Special Forces on monitor so that we don't disturb their work.

"Don't worry, they won't kill you. However, if they get on their bad side however…"

"Okay, I get the message."

"Now, time to introduce the guys!" The screen shifted to a room with a group of five people working with machines and testing something to the far right but it was shrouded with darkness.

"Here is our science wing. These guys are the leaders of that group and oversee every machine creation and gun testing that happens. Even though movies portray nerds as weaklings, never underestimate these guys. Their names are Emerald Logia, Cobalt Skia, my sister, Maru, and Sakurai Mikazuchi."

The screen shifted to a training ground covered in darkness but the screen showed the characters effortlessly dispatching the dummies.

"Next,we have our covert ops that handles most of our recon. By their codenames, they are Bloodhawk, Neptune, Saber, and Desert."

After that, an alarm went off, causing the groups to rush of somewhere.

"What's going on?" asked Natsu.

"It's time for battle." Answered Yaksha. "It's time to take what is rightfully ours."

* * *

_Please review! Also, any guesses to the new OCs like Yaksha or Kimona? Have a good day everyone!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Within the Crosshairs**

* * *

Another boring day, another assignment, another battle, another casualty count, another day close to insanity. That's pretty much a day of a soldier in this day and age. More specifically, the sniper of the 4-man squad, Bloodhawk. The elite sniper of Team Phantom, he is unmatched in the field. Capable of shooting a bug's wing off at 200 yards away, he is the most deadly killer that has appeared on the face of Fiore. On the outside, he is the calm, precise hunter who supports his teammates and picks off targets one by one. On the inside however, he is the caring and loving brother to Reeko. Both lost their parents when he was 10 years old and Reeko was at the age of 2 years old, he stepped up to the brink to protect each one other.

Famous for his gun slinging skills and visual expertise, he made a name for himself. Bloodhawk was just a code name for his squad and official business. Miguel was his birth name reserved only for his little brother. The Grim Reaper was his name given to him that graced his enemies' lips.

Sadly, he is a depressed man as he always regrets every single person he has shot in his life as a sniper. Always aim for the head they say. Yet the look of horror, paleness, depression, hatred that stares right through your soul. Every day he has those faces plastered and haunt him in daylight and in his dreams. He was just this close in reaching over the brink of insanity and he couldn't help it. It was only because of his little brother that he was able to stay sane.

Right now he is filed in with the rest of his squad mates to be briefed for the upcoming mission. Tension was stirring between the four of them as always. Never really knowing what could possibly happen in any field operation but at the same time the feeling of adrenaline that fills your veins from the exhilarating adventure. He was confident that they will succeed since they've been working together for years and failure was not an option that they can afford.

"Alright, here's the deal." Exclaimed Sgt. Mebus. His stature of 6'5 and his calm demeanor commanded great respect and loyalty from his soldiers and everyone is eager to listen to what he's going to say. In front of him was the map laid out on the table with the target facility in mind and the layout of the terrain around it. "Fairy Tail Squad A will proceed with the operation of infiltrating and capturing the base here." He pointed at the entrance of the facility which was directly in front of water. "The guards will change every ten minutes and they better make it across. To make sure of that, Saber will escort them safely to the entry point and get them across. This is a key resource facility which holds information that I can't disclose which means these guards will be difficult to handle if they are alerted."

"Sure, sure, Sergeant. I got this under control." Replied his young squad mate, Saber, in his usual joking manner. At the age of 20 and standing at 5'2, he takes things like it's not worth being serious for and rather crack a joke and get people laughing. At time's this is a blessing if a something is too stressful. Unfortunately, it's not one of them.

Mebus' eyes narrowed. Seeing that he is not taking it seriously he gave an inward sigh. He's been their commander for years so he already knows their behaviors. Hopefully, he could dial it down since this is a military manner. "Saber, could you take this seriously for once. I would like for you to stay alive and not to be ridden with bullet holes with your clients as well."

"Roger that, Mebus." Giving him a mock salute. Frowning, Mebus directed their attention to a marked building in multiple stations of the huge facility. "As you may know, this facility is encompassed with multiple communication blocks and storage facilities that will cause our defeat if we let them get to it. Desert."

"Sir, yes, sir." Casually replied Desert in his Spanish accent. Rough build within his dusty camo jacket, he stands in at 4'8 with a crop of black hair sprouting on his head and white skin flashing between any exposed parts. Dark skin combined with his camouflage makes a perfect unseen soldier.

"I want you to sneak in with your _Stalker Cloak _magic, disable the communication lines, and lockdown those supply caches. With luck we can do this swiftly and quietly without letting their commander know."

"On it, _jefe._"

"If you encounter resistance, Desert, make sure you do it silently. The worst thing that could happen is to bring a entire battalion at us for just this facility."

"Neptune," He directed his attention to the final member that was unassigned. "You've been assigned to help out Saber if you land any predicaments over the break in. You'll be point-man while Saber sticks to the back. Don't let your presence be known to the guards or we will have a problem."

"Don't worry, I'll rein him over. Just worry about the mission." Replied the man. Neptune was the only veteran of the team that knows the ins and outs of anything you ask him to do. To demolition to leading an assault, this guy is very reliable. He stands at 6'10 and at age 46 he was a lucky one to survive all these years. He's been in the war for 27 years and he's lucky to not die. His brown eyes looked aged and experienced, looking like an expert brawler and his scars on his darkened body and arms reflect all the close calls he had with death. He has a dusty crop of black hair growing on his head while he covers the bottom half of his face with a shell like mask. Nobody seems to know what he needs to cover. Only his wife and two daughters knew what was behind the mask. Sadly, his luck did not reach his family. They've been slayed horribly but it was a long time ago and the crude memory of their deaths hardly stung anymore. Just the wistful memories of an old man. He thought he could here that wonderful laugh at stray times, a soft melody that chimes his ears, the sudden appearance of his daughters that walked in but alas, they were nothing more but figments of his imagination.

"Bloodhawk will survey the area from behind and will alert you if he sees anything out of the ordinary. He will be approximately 5000m away to make sure both of you guys don't get spotted. He will take down any hostiles approaching either of you or him with his sniper. If necessary he will either teleport in and assist your hostile takeover or when things get too hot, will aid you escaping to the transport vehicle located south-west of the facility."

"All of you know the plan?" Said Mebus. He wanted to make sure that everybody memorized the plane and the facility's infrastructure so they won't get lost.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Shouted back the four of them in their military mannerisms.

"Only engage when you are signaled to go hot, am I clear?"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"Then gear up and meet back at the hanger bay to be dispatched in 20 minutes. I wish you luck, gentlemen, for tonight, we walk between life and death."

Team Phantom walked out of the briefing room as Mebus began to consult himself within his mind. _Just what will we find today?_ _It better be worthwhile like I was told since I am not risking my boys over something petty and useless._

Team Phantom began to gear up for their next spec ops mission and carefully reexamined the plan and map again in their minds so they wouldn't miss a single detail. Fully geared, they looked like the full form of the prestige group of hunters that scarred their enemy's minds and were held in high regard with their superiors.

Desert was still wearing his camo-jacket but underneath he had an enhanced Kevlar vest to protect him from bullets and swords. He also had leather gloves on and a tactical visor equipped with motion sensors, thermal optics, and a central HUD to keep track with his ammo stock and contact his team if needed. His standardized weaponry that he always has equipped is the lightweight bolt crossbow that lay on his back. The quiver of arrows lay at the hip of the belt, containing at least 30 magic imbued arrows. He also has holstered one silenced G20 magnum stylized with tornadoes etched on the metal which is capable of slicing through enemies with its specialized mini-saw blade bullets. If necessary, he has an expensive looking watch on his right wrist which can subdue an opponent with its tranquilizer darts hidden within the piece. However, it only has a limited stock of 3 darts so it has to be used sparingly.

Neptune equipped himself with his sticky bomb launcher affectionately named "Anastasia" which can tear holes into buildings and people alike with the crystal shaped bombs that sends fangs of shrapnel after exploding. He also armed himself with his favourite shotgun, the custom made double barrel HWL-W which has a wolfish design incorporated through the barrel and butt of the gun. A wolf caught in mid pounce was etched on the gun and could see the entire portrait when gazing at arm length. What also made it special was the variety of bullets it can use which can range to corrosive acid, incendiary ammo, smoke pellets, and Neptune's personal favourite, the spirit rush set that his magic makes. For more up close and personal range, he also added a trench knife with more bite than its bark and its magnetic shredding properties can cut through armor like a hot knife through butter.

Saber, as his name suggests, specializes in the way of the sword and is proud of it. He is light on his feet and leaves his opponent hacked, slashed, and eating the dust. His personal katana blades were forged by his hands and was made with a lot of determination and love. Crimson Rose and Moonlit Silver were affectionately named by yours truly and he would freak out if he even sees a tiny nick in the metal. Crimson Rose was an elegantly styled katana, the cross guard was protruding upward in many different angles like thorns from a rose bush. The pommel was indeed shaped of the rose flower which gave the katana excellent counter balance and bashing someone's skull in. Moonlit Silver has design of the starry night crafted right on the metal. The cross guard was designed to extend in five points like a twinkling star while the pommel was created to look like a crescent moon. Saber was dressed in black garb and in loose fitting grey pants with an emblem of a bear on the left kneecap. He also was wearing black cloth wrapped around his mouth like a bandit's mask and from afar, he looks like a ninja which he sometimes arrogantly proclaims.

Bloodhawk wore a simple standard amour since he stays behind to cover their route. However, he wears a high spotter helmet to gain visual superiority from his distance. It can also switch to different parts of any building by either letting his teammates plant special motion spotters to observe their flanks or hack into security cameras to see what the guards are alerted to or what they are doing. The helmet consisted of a wide visor to simulate looking through someone's eyes which can also switch to thermal or noise detection if the thermal range isn't enough. It also has a handy feature where it can tell you where the bullet is travelling, ricocheting, including the bullet drop. He strapped on his specialty sniper, The Ghostly Hollow, which is a bullet fed, multi-purpose sniper rifle. With a few modifications made to the original, this is the only successful sniper rifle in existence to change forms into both a blade/gun gauntlet hybrid and a close range scattergun. Its special neuro-shock bullets are capable of killing an enemy without a sound because when the bullet enters the target, it will disintegrate and the particles will destroy the nervous system from within, much like a ghost passing through you and disappearing, leaving you shock still. The gun has a long barrel, as with many sniper rifles, and it has a spiral chamber, giving it more deadly accuracy and power than the typical sniper. The scope features a boxed shaped, 30x magnification for the range he is engaging which gives a simple crosshair design within it. If needed, he also equipped a military Uzi with special spike extension rounds to decimate foes

All set and ready to go, all four of them solemnly went to the hanger bay, expecting to meet the chosen members of the so called "Strongest Guild in Fiore." Let's just hope that they can keep quiet and destruction to a minimum.

* * *

_At the Hanger Bay_

* * *

"When will they show up?!" Exclaimed loudly Cana. She was attracting a lot of attention from the way she was acting and the way she was dressed. She was wearing a new outfit which is a blue laced midriff which exposed her tanned stomach, a black, golden trimmed mini-skirt with black tights with a printed cartoonish heart on her right calf. She also has a red light shirt exposing most of her neckline with distinctive jaguar print on the cloth and brown high heeled sandals. She was attracting a lot of ogling from men who were looking at Cana's voluptuous figure and having a few fantasies inside their head. Unaware of their staring, she continued to stomp all over the place in frustration, impatience, and crankiness from not getting her barrels of liquor causing her companions to stay away from her warpath.

"Easy, Cana." Lisanna said trying to calm down her so she wouldn't get in a mess. She started to sweat in nervousness as Cana started trash everything in sight. She smartly decided to stick to the sidelines as well as their other teammates who were hastily getting away from Cana. "Maybe they were just late because they forgot something."

"Maybe we should just sedate her or something. It's too dangerous to leave her like this." Suggested Freed. He was watching what she was doing and he started to think sedating her now could be the best for everyone.

"If you ask me, she's just in sober drunkenness. She regularly drinks her alcohol that she can't be normal without it!" Piped up Bickslow.

"Normal without it! Normal without it!" Echoed all five of his clay figures who were hovering around Bickslow.

"I can hear you, you know!" Shouted Cana. Cana picked up a nearby barrel and attempted to drink from it thinking that it was filled with alcohol but was quick to anger when she found out it was nothing. She lashed the barrel out to the side and went to another barrel to drink from it.

"Bickslow, you might want to duck." Suggested Freed who was watching something coming right at his friend.

"Why? What's going on?" Questioned a confused Bickslow. He turned around to see what Freed was worried about.

"Happening! Happening!"

"I don't know what you're talking abo- ACK!" That last part was when the barrel struck him right in the face. He was knocked down right on the ground and his arms and legs were raised and twitching comically. He jumped right back up again and tossed the barrel away. "What the hell was that about?"

"About! About!"

"Well it just so happens that it hit you! Nothing to get angry about. It just so happens that I'm in _sober drunkenness_ after all." Cana retorted mockingly.

"Damn it, Cana! Get over here!" Yelled Bickslow as he charged right at Cana. His clay figures hastily following him in pursuit.

"Here! Here!" Echoed the figures, they're face unchanging within their clay models.

"Let me show you why to never anger a lady!" They both crashed into each other and began to brawl with each other. They keep crashing into others and they are raising a comical dust storm around them.

Team Phantom finally happened to stroll on in and found their little fight by the plane, their other friends presumably were seen by the _Sparrow_ class helicopter looked like they couldn't believe what they were seeing. The same thing could be said for them. _This was our assigned team for this operation_? They all thought in their heads in doubt. Their faces fell in disappointed when they thought about it. _We're doomed._

The same thing couldn't be said to our dear friend, Saber. Once he stepped in, he couldn't resist looking at the beautiful snow white haired princess that befallen on him. If anyone could look through his awesome mask (his words not mine.) then they would see it was blushing red. He couldn't help but continue staring at her blue eyes that seem to wash over him. This didn't go unnoticed by Desert. He looked at where he was staring and gave a warming smile.

"Congratulations, _mi amigo_! Looks like you got yourself a crush." Proclaimed Desert loudly. Thankfully, the others were thinking how screwed they were that they didn't notice the bold saying.

Saber immediately snapped back into reality and punched Desert in the gut. "I- I don't have a crush on that white haired girl." Stuttered out Saber, trying not to look at the white haired girl who looks absolutely gorgeous. _Bad thoughts, Saber! Bad thoughts!_ Saber berated himself in his mind.

Desert just smiled despite being punched in the stomach. "I didn't say who you had a crush on." Said Desert. Found out, Saber immediately turned around so he wouldn't see the snickering face of his friend.

"Ahem!" Bloodhawk coughed out to grab their attention. Immediately stopping, the chosen Fairy Tail Squad began to stand at attention while Bickslow and Cana stopped their fight.

"I assume that all four of you know what to do in terms of our mission?" Questioned Bloodhawk. _I wonder if command told them anything at all. It wouldn't be surprising if they left them in the dark._

"Yeah, we know. We're supposed to capture a supply facility, right?" Asked the green- haired guy beside a white haired girl who Saber was acting all strange about. He may have been distracted but that doesn't mean he isn't an ignorant dunderhead who isn't aware of people. He's got it bad that Saber and maybe he could… nudge him for this.

"That's good. We don't want to waste any more time talking about the mission. Everyone on the helicopter!" Ordered Bloodhawk. He and the others walked past Fairy Tail A and proceeded to board the helicopter with the others following in suit.

Miguel banged his fist on the door blocking him and the driver. "It's time to fly, Gabriel! We've got everybody boarded!"

"Roger that, Bloodhawk. Taking off." Replied the Pilot.

Bloodhawk turned to see his team and Fairy Tail. He couldn't help but grin. "Welcome aboard, Fairy Tail. Prepare yourselves mentally and physically for what you're about to do. We don't want to die, don't we?"

* * *

_And CUT! That's the chapter fella's! I am sorry that there was no action in this but I promise you that there will be action next chapter so hang on! Leave a review on this story and favourite/follow this story. _

_Also, more descendants are here! And they are special ones as well. Who could they be?_


End file.
